


Enmendar Errores

by RozenDark



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accion, Angustía, Drama, Lemon, M/M, MitsuBoru, Mpreg, Mundo ninja, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance, Tragédia, Yaoi, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozenDark/pseuds/RozenDark
Summary: Naruto cometió errores, tantos que eran difíciles de reparar y para cuando se dio cuenta, posiblemente ya era demasiado tarde.Su primer error, dejar que Sasuke se fuera por largos doce años, el segundo error que cometió fue casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba, pero aun cuando no sentía más que amistad por Hinata, amaba a su hijo y a la pequeña que por desgracia, había fallecido junto a su esposa.¡Oh!, pero su tercer error, ese era un error que no creía poder reparar, y ese era no haber protegido a su hijo, y no descubrir a tiempo lo que Hinata había hecho con Sasuke y Boruto.NaruSasu





	1. "Guía Del Omegaverse"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de jugar Naruto Storm 4 y la pequeña ruta de Boruto, además de verme capítulos que en más o menos valían la pena en la serie de Boruto, por fin pude volver a escribir sobre Naruto, y para terminar, un NaruSasu :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia contará con una que otra cosa de la película/manga/anime de Boruto.   
> Y para finalizar, este “capitulo”, servirá solamente para explicar cómo manejare el Omegaverse, una mera introducción.   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

**“Guía del Omegaverse”**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para comenzar, el Omegaverse u Omegaverso, se divide en tres distintas ramas o como lo manejare en este caso, “castas”, que se dividirán en **_Alfas_** , ** _Betas_** y **_Omegas_**.

 

 ** _ALFAS:_** Es la casta principal y los dominantes en este caso, -o al menos en esta historia-, los **_Alfas_** pueden ser tanto hombres como mujeres.

Los **_Alfas_** también pueden usar distintos tipos de voz: **_Voz dominante_** , **_Voz neutral_** y **_Voz relajante._**

La **_Voz dominante_** sirve para advertir o en su caso imponer poder y autoridad en caso de amenazas. Esta voz, surte distintos efectos, ya sea si el **_Alfa_** es demasiado dominante, poderoso e imponente, otro **_Alfa_** \- o incluso un ** _Beta_** \- puede verse en serios aprietos.

La **_Voz neutral_** sirve para ejercer autoridad ante la manada, más bien es para demostrar la autoridad que merece a la manada. Si el **_Alfa_** o la manada se ven bajo amenaza, la **_Voz dominante_**  siempre puede servir. En sí, la **_Voz neutral_** , sirve para mantener bajo control a la manada y todo lo que conlleva a ser el líder de una manada.

La **_Voz relajante_** sirve para tranquilizar a un **_Omega_** , o en este caso a la pareja **_Omega_** de un **_Alfa_**. Ya sea si el **_Omega_** se encuentra alterado o estresado, el **_Alfa_** puede usar esta voz y dispersar su aroma para mantener calmada a su pareja.

Los **_Alfas_** pueden desprender un aroma en específico. Solamente el **_Omega destinado_** , puede sentir la leve diferencia o en su caso, caer más rápido ante el aroma de su **_destinado_**.

El aroma, pueden utilizarlo, ya sea para someter a un **_Omega_** o en su caso, cuando se sienten amenazados. Y al igual que la **_Voz dominante_** , puede causar efectos diferentes, dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentren.

También entran en un **_Ciclo de celo_** , pero muy diferente al de los **_Omegas_**. En el caso de los **_Alfas_** , el **_Celo_** dura unas breves horas.

Antiguamente los **_Alfas_** , se cruzaban con otros **_Alfas_** , esto era para seguir con el linaje de las castas **_Alfas_** , sin embargo, en la época actual, es casi escasa la probabilidad de encontrar una pareja conformada por **_Alfas_** , aunque existen unas que otras.

 

 ** _BETAS:_** esta casta es la rama intermedia. Pueden ser tanto hombres como mujeres y son lo que podría llamarse como gente normal.

En este caso, los **_Betas_** pueden tener por pareja, tanto a **_Alfas_** como a **_Omegas_** , sin embargo, es demasiado difícil que un **_Beta_** logre embarazar a un **_Omega_** y demasiado imposible embarazarse  de uno. Así como es demasiado complicado -más no imposible, ni tan difícil- que logre engendrar con un **_Alfa_**. Por lo general, los **_Betas_** solamente tienen altas probabilidades de engendrar con los de su misma casta, siempre y cuando sean un hombre y una mujer, aunque claro, esto conlleva a dar a luz a un **_Beta_**.

Usualmente esta casta, no caen ante el **_Celo_** , ya sea de un **_Alfa_** o un **_Omega_**. Tampoco poseen aroma alguno, ni caen ante las **_Feromonas_** o **_Aromas_** de las otras dos castas.

 

 ** _OMEGAS:_** Esta es la tercera casta y la de bajo rango. Y al igual que los **_Alfas_** , tienen un **_Ciclo de celo_** , con la diferencia de que el **_Celo Omega_** dura un aproximado de dos días.

Los **_Omegas_** pueden ser tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque en el caso de los hombres, el embarazo puede ser un tanto -o en algunos casos- riesgoso.

La forma de un embarazo **_Omega_** es totalmente diferente entre hombres y mujeres. En el caso de las mujeres, es básicamente la misma que la de los **_Betas_** , pero en el caso de los hombres, estos poseen el conducto anal, un conducto vaginal y un miembro masculino. En el caso de los hombres, el conducto vaginal está situado justo detrás de los testículos y atrás de ese conducto, se encuentra el conducto anal.

También poseen la denominada **_Glándula de la marca_** situada entre la parte inferior de la nuca y el cuello. Esta marca una vez hecha es difícil de que desaparezca, ya sea si el **_Omega_** deseaba la marca o no.

Un **_Omega_** sin marca, es más propenso a caer ante el aroma de un **_Alfa_** , por esa misma razón, los **_Omegas_** siempre debían tener un collar especial para evitar una marca no deseada.

Esta casta, es demasiado propensa a embarazos, aunque hay casos en los que una vez que el **_Omega_** haya tenido contacto o en su caso, estado cerca de su **_Alfa destinado_** es muy difícil que logre el embarazo con otro **_Alfa_**.

****

**_DESTINADOS:_** Se supone que cada **_Alfa_** y cada **_Omega_** tienen una pareja que les fue otorgada por el destino, de allí viene la denominación **_Destinados_** , sin embargo, es algo complicado que uno encuentre al otro, por ello se les enseña desde temprana edad, que si encuentras a tu **_Destinado_** , trátalo bien, valóralo y más que nada, aprovecha lo que el destino te ha otorgado.

En una pareja de **_Destinados_** , es más fácil llegar a tener cachorros, ya sea de manera numerosa o no. Incluso se dice que si están lejos uno del otro, se encontrarán con demasiada facilidad, debido al vínculo que tienen.

 

 ** _CRÍAS O CACHORROS:_** Se dice que un **_Omega_** tiene un vínculo especial con sus cachorros, una vez que se estén formando. Incluso se dice que aun si el cachorro llegara a quedar lejano a la madre, o incluso llegara a ocurrir algo malo –ya sea en el proceso de parto-, la madre sabrá cómo hacer frente y calmar al cachorro en cuestión.

En cuanto a las crías de que un **_Alfa_** pueda tener, se da el mismo vínculo que con un gestante **_Omega_** , sin embargo, es más complicado un embarazo **_Alfa_** que un embarazo **_Omega_**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no se revuelvan con este intento de explicación, y que quede claro, más o menos de que va ir la historia. Y bueno, puede que no sea la mejor explicación, pero en serio, espero que con esto se entienda a lo que quiero llegar. Incluso acepto sugerencias y puede que agregue o edite cosas más adelante, pero por ahora, eso es todo con esta explicación.  
> Primer capítulo… “Primero, Segundo Y Tercer Error”  
> En fin, espero que les atraiga la idea :)   
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


	2. "Primero, Segundo Y Tercer Error"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de jugar Naruto Storm 4 y la pequeña ruta de Boruto, además de verme capítulos que en más o menos valían la pena en la serie de Boruto, por fin pude volver a escribir sobre Naruto, y para terminar, un NaruSasu :D  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia contará con una que otra cosa de la película/anime/manga de Boruto, pero serán mínimos.  
> Y una aclaración sumamente importante y para evitarme malos ratos aun si es Spoiler, Boruto no es hijo de Hinata. Sarada no es hija de Sasuke. Y Himawari aun si es hija de Hinata y Naruto, falleció junto con Hinata durante el parto. De allí en más, los demás secretos se irán revelando durante los siguientes capítulos ;)  
> Y una advertencia de gran importancia: Si eres fan de Sakura y Hinata, abstente a leer, porque habrá odio hacia ambos personajes, así que evitemos los malos ratos y palabras ofensivas ;)   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

_Naruto se mostró con preocupación y demasiado reproche, a su viejo amigo, rival y por supuesto, su ahora ex amante, marchar. Sabía que Sasuke siempre lo hiciste como siempre de los errores cometidos, una vez que huía por la causa suya y el error que había cometido al embarazar a Hinata -estando of couple with the Uchiha-, pero Sasuke también he he cometido Los meses de Sakura habían dado una luz a un bebé, que no solo poseía rasgos idénticos al único vivo, sino que además era su hija. Así es que Naruto no es el único error que cometió. Al menos el Uzumaki era lo suficientemente hombre como para responderle a Hinata y casarse con ella, con el fin de hacerse cargo de su hijo en común, Boruto._

_¿Qué tal si eso no es posible? ¿Cómo se puede decir que no es un convenio para un Sasuke de quedarse ?, sí ni con sus palabras había logrado doblegar la voluntad de Uchiha, ¿qué lograría la patética Haruno?_

 

_\- ¿A dónde se fue Sasuke-kun? -, exigió saber con molestia, no importa en absoluto para despertar a su hija._

_\- ¿Acaso Kakashi-sensei no te lo dijo? -, preguntó seriamente -. - respondió con sequedad -, respondió con una misión de búsqueda y reconocimiento con tiempo indefinido. Sin embargo, cuando escribí su enfermedad y su absurdo objetivo de su descendencia, Sasuke simplemente se fue, pero también se sintió orgulloso de haberlo tenido en el Uchiha que Sasuke tanto deseaba, Haruno -, añadió rencoroso._

 

_Naruto sabía a la perfección que Sakura había tenido a mi hijo, a mi hijo, a mi hijo, a mi madre y así a la pequeña ciudad. pero aun cuando deseaba regresar el tiempo atrás, Naruto sabía que el tiempo era imposible, y que ahora era un buen padre para su hijo Boruto, aun cuando tenía que pasar el resto de sus días con Hinata._

_Al menos sabía que sí tenía para Boruto, pero Sakura, ella tenía que aprender a vivir con sus errores y Sarada a crecer con un padre que no quería._

 

_\- ¡¿Y no piensas ir tras él ?! -, fue ansiosa, justo cuando por fin, había logrado dar a su hijo la descendencia que tanto deseaba, Sasuke se alejaba -. Por favor, Naruto, al menos ve por el bien de Sarada._

_—Naruto la miró con rencor, ya tenías en claro cuan malditablemente podía llegar a ser Sakura, pero llegar a ese punto, llegar a utilizar a Sarada, eso ya era bajo, pero ya no más, ahora tenía a Boruto, así que no puedo darse ese lujo -. Sakura -, le respondió tajante -. Yo por mi parte, tengo un hijo que debo responder, así como no tengo tiempo, no hay razón alguna para ir en busca de Sasuke Uchiha -, añadió secamente._

 

_Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, simplemente siguió caminando con dirección a lo que ahora sería su hogar con Hinata y su hijo Boruto._

_Sakura por su parte, comenzó a llorar desesperada, pues todo había sido salido mal y ahora solo se puede cargar con una hija a la que no quería, pero sin tener una gran obsesión._

 

_\- ¡SASUKE-KUN! -_

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**"Primer, Segundo y Tercer Error"**

 

 

Naruto se interesa mucho con el papeleo excesivo. Frustrado, sucio y más que hastiado de ver tantas hojas para leer y firmar.

Pero claro, los problemas de su casa siempre tienen que seguir hasta su trabajo, y eso se da cuenta, cuando la puerta dice que Shikamaru con Konohamaru por su lado, se juzga por el tema y el rostro de su pupilo traía, supo bien de que se relacionan

 

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora? -, cuestionó en un suspiro, mientras dejaba de lado los papeles que anteriormente firmaba.

—Lo de siempre. Pintó varios insultos en las cabezas de los Hokages, ¡y vaya sorpresa! Se ensaño con la suya, Séptimo -, soltó lo último con cierto sarcasmo.

 

Naruto sabía a la perfección la razón de la molestia de Konohamaru, no por nada ejerció su poder como Hokage y asignó al joven Sarutobi como el Jounin a cargo del equipo de su hijo. Y claro, Konohamaru no solo a solas un Boruto de una manera más que un hijo de su hijo, el Jounin en verdad ya lo he apreciado por el Uzumaki menor, tanto, que cada uno que se Boruto hacia algo que se encuentra en los problemas, iba directamente a ponerlo en su lugar

 

Konohamaru, puse a cargo del equipo siete, precisamente para llevarlo al buen camino a cada uno de sus miembros, así como a Boruto es su responsabilidad durante los días de las misiones, y a esta hoja que tengo en mi mano, sé que El equipo no tenía una misión de guardar fuera de la aldea -, obviamente Naruto no iba a dejarse ganar, ni siquiera, sino que Konohamaru había hecho bien al ir con él, el Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ganar, por el simple hecho de que No deseaba estar cerca de su propio hijo.

—Siento lo que diré, y aún si desea imponer un castigo después, lo haré Séptimo -

\- ¡Konohamaru! -, Shikamaru se dio cuenta del enojo demasiado justificado del joven Sarutobi.

—Lo siento mucho Shikamaru-san, pero es hora de que alguien se lo diga —, respondió seriamente ante la advertencia del Nara —. Boruto es su hijo Séptimo. Y aunque usted no se dé cuenta, le echa la culpa a él de haberse separado de Sasuke Uchiha —, dijo severo —. Boruto no pidió nacer, es más, no fue Boruto el que cometió el error de acostarse con Hinata Hyuga, fue usted, Hokage-sama —, añadió con ponzoña.

 

El Uzumaki se quedó estático ante esas -más que merecidas-, pero inesperadas palabras. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Claro que sabía que Boruto no tenía culpa alguna, pero simplemente no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera. Además, siendo el Hokage, no podía permitirse ser benevolente con su hijo, por el contrario, era demasiado estricto con él.

 

—Konohamaru, será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar a Uchiha, que él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, y mucho menos lo tiene Hinata —, le respondió de manera rencorosa —. Y una cosa más, no se habla de los muertos, así que abstente a no mencionar a Hinata en todo esto, porque ella ya no está para defenderse.

 

Konohamaru no pudo evitar morder su lengua con esa patética excusa, y claro, porque de cierta manera, se sintió culpable por haber mencionado a la difunta Hyuga. Y no es que Hinata Hyuga hubiera sido de su entero agrado, porque para él, fue -de cierta forma- un alivio para el pobre de Boruto que su madre falleciera.

Y es que jamás lo entendió, pero Hinata trataba a Boruto como si no fuera su hijo, y eso le sorprendía demasiado, puesto que Hinata Hyuga se había salido con la suya y se había casado con su rubia obsesión, además, Boruto, si bien no había heredado absolutamente nada de la Hyuga, se parecía demasiado a Naruto, así que no entendía las razones de la Hyuga, para tratar a su hijo como un perfecto extraño.

Y para buena o mala suerte, Hinata había fallecido cuando Boruto tenía solamente dos años, desgraciadamente, no se había ido sola y la bebé que solamente pudo estar en el mundo por breves horas también se había ido. El mismo sabía que aquello había deprimido a Boruto, puesto que cada que se veían, el pequeño Uzumaki hacía mención de lo grandioso que sería como el hermano mayor de la pequeña Himawari -al menos cuando su madre seguía viva y embarazada-.

Es por eso, que a Konohamaru le molestaba el comportamiento de Naruto hacia su hijo. Sarutobi sabía que Boruto ya sufría demasiado, desde tan corta edad, claro, no tanto como el mismo Naruto, pero sufría por la falta de ambos padres, aun si uno de ellos seguía con vida y lo evitaba –y es que Naruto podría hacer la diferencia-.

 

— ¿Sabes siquiera que se celebró ayer? —, le pregunto con enojo, lanzando así, su última carta.

 

Naruto se extrañó con aquella pregunta, ¿que si sabía que se celebró el día anterior?, obviamente nada en especial, puesto que no hubo alguna hoja informativa, o algún recordatorio por parte de Shikamaru.

 

— ¡Eres imposible Naruto! —, Konohamaru rió sin sentir gracia alguna —. No puedo creer que yo tenga que venir a decirle al Hokage que su hijo cumplió ya catorce años el día de ayer. ¿Siquiera sabe que casta es Boruto? —

 

El Uzumaki abrió sus ojos con una acongojada y sorpresiva expresión. Así que aquella era la razón por la que Konohamaru se mostraba así de furioso, también esa era la razón por el raro comportamiento que Boruto había tenido al aceptar la misión el día anterior.

Quería mostrar lo frustrado y avergonzado que se encontraba, pero en todos esos años de rencor hacia lo ocurrido con Sasuke y Hinata, había aprendido a ser orgulloso.

 

—Entonces solo debo felicitarlo como se debe, pero eso no es excusa para el comportamiento de Boruto, y lo sabes Konohamaru —, respondió severo.

—Bien por eso Hokage —, mencionó sarcástico —. Ahora, ¿podría responder a mi última pregunta? —

 

El Hokage comenzó a golpear la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios.

 

— ¿Un Alfa?, ¿quizás? —

 

Konohamaru negó resignado, para después salir sin siquiera mediar alguna palabra. Y a juzgar por la mirada que Shikamaru le dirigía, supo que una vez más, había fallado.

 

—Temo decirte esto Naruto, pero el año pasado se les hizo la prueba de las castas a los Genin y tu hijo salió Omega —, mencionó Nara de manera severa.

 

Naruto solamente golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio, mientras se jalaba sus cabellos en son de frustración.

Estaba seguro que muy posiblemente, -en otro universo quizás-, él ya tendría un serio problema con la alopecia, y que si las cosas seguían de esa manera, él ya estaría igual en ese universo suyo.

Sabía que lo había arruinado, especialmente con el tema de las castas, ¡dios!, si Shikamaru no le hubiera dicho aquello, muy seguramente lo hubiera descubierto en alguna misión fallida por mandar a su hijo en épocas de celo, y aquel pensamiento le hacía odiarse.

Un año era mucho tiempo y en todo ese tiempo había arriesgado a su hijo de manera imprudente.

 

—Que problemático eres —, mencionó Nara con fastidio —. Para que te lo sepas, Temari anda muy al pendiente del asunto del celo de Boruto, y hasta ahora no ha entrado en calor, así que de ahora en más, asegúrate de tenerlo en cuenta y al pendiente, para evitar accidentes o misiones fallidas y con consecuencias indeseadas.

 

Naruto asintió ya más calmado de oír aquello. Era bueno saber que la familia de los Nara, estaban al pendiente de su hijo, porque de no ser así, estaba seguro que Boruto se hubiera visto involucrado en terribles problemas por su imprudencia.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

— ¿Y cómo te fue con tu castigo? —

 

El único niño rubio -y de gran parecido con el Hokage- en la aldea, miro rencoroso a aquella chica de lentes.

Sabía que a pesar de la burla detectada en aquella pregunta, Sarada Uchiha se preocupaba por él, más cuando hacía ese tipo de bromas en contra de valores sumamente históricos como lo eran las cabezas de los Hokages. Y si, puede que para su edad, aquella había sido una forma infantil de llamar la atención de su padre, pero le era tan complicado perdonarle el terrible olvido de su cumpleaños. Si con mucho trabajo había dado por sentado que el Hokage había olvidado las pruebas de las castas que se había hecho el año anterior, y le salía con eso.

Y ahora, por su absurdo comportamiento, tuvo que limpiar las cabezas, además de limpiar la academia, aun si ya no estudiaba allí.

 

—Sabes perfectamente cómo me fue Sarada —, respondió con fastidio.

—Que niño —, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa —. Sabes que existen otras formas de llamar la atención de tu padre, ¿no?

— ¿Quién dijo que lo hice por ese viejo? —, preguntó con fastidio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Por lo pronto, será mejor que te abstengas a meterte en más problemas Boruto, porque la misión sin ti fue demasiado aburrida —, mencionó Mitsuki con su usual sonrisa dirigida a su sol.

 

Sarada le dio un codazo a Mitsuki, quien miró a su compañera con intriga, claro, ella solamente le sonrió de una rara manera cómplice, como si supiera algo que ni él mismo entendía.

 

—Por lo pronto, ¿qué te parece si Mitsuki y yo te invitamos a comer? —, sugirió sonriente, dándole a su compañero otro codazo, mientras turnaba su mirada de Mitsuki al Uzumaki.

 

Mitsuki no había captado del todo a lo que Sarada quería llegar, pero al ver la resplandeciente e inesperada sonrisa que Boruto había puesto, recordó la celebración del día anterior.

Mentalmente se reprendió por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de su amado sol, y aunque fuera justificable -por el exceso de misiones que habían tenido-, no se lo perdonaría con facilidad.

 

—Y de paso podríamos ir a esa nueva repostería que abrieron la semana pasada —

— ¡Bien pensado Mitsuki! —, elogió Sarada, mientras aplaudía —. Es una buena ocasión para ir, porque en serio, desde que anunciaron su apertura, he querido ir, pero como no habíamos tenido tiempo, no había podido ir.

 

Boruto por su parte, asintió más que ansioso. Es decir, prefería mil veces pasar el día con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, que solo en su gran casa. Así que los tres comenzaron a caminar con dirección a un lugar donde vendían deliciosas hamburguesas. El Uzumaki no estaba para esperar, pues se había adelantado completamente emocionado. Y más atrás del Uzumaki, Sarada y Mitsuki caminaban a la par y hablaban en voz baja para evitar que su otro compañero escuchara su charla.

 

—Mitsuki, te aconsejaría que si no vas a declararte a Boruto, dejes de ser tan obvio —, mencionó aquello con cierta burla.

— ¿Perdón? —, Mitsuki  se mostró completamente confundido —. No entiendo a lo que te refieres, Sarada.

—La Uchiha suspiro sin creer lo despistado que su compañero era —. Que eres demasiado obvio con lo que sientes hacia Boruto, pero mi sugerencia va más allá de eso. Boruto es un Omega, y aunque ninguno de ustedes dos se ha dado cuenta, muchos Alfas andan observando de más, además, si en verdad planeas seguir así de obvio, es mejor ir directo al grano y declararle tus sentimientos, porque en serio Mitsuki, si yo me di cuenta, es obvio que las demás chicas también lo harán y comenzaran los rumores, y de los rumores se hacen chismes y cuando menos lo esperes, tus sentimientos podrían llegar de una manera para nada amistosa. Lo que quiero decir, es que hables con la verdad o te lo van a quitar.

 

Mitsuki analizó cada una de las palabras de su compañera. Y claro, tenía muy en cuenta lo que sentía por Boruto –aunque no lo entendía del todo-, incluso había tenido una breve charla con su padre y los dos integrantes del antiguo equipo Taka acerca de sus nuevos y extraños sentimientos, pero aun no encontraba el valor suficiente o la situación necesaria para hacerlo, pero al oír sobre los demás Alfas que se interesaban en su sol, supo que debía declararse sí o sí.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Naruto llevaba horas en su papeleo, y claro, había utilizado un camino fácil para terminar como sea antes de que todas las tiendas cerraran. Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio, mientras hacía desaparecer a sus tres clones.

 

— ¡Vaya! —, Shikamaru había salido para tomar  su almuerzo con su familia y ahora que regresaba, se encontraba con la oficina completamente limpia y con los papeles ordenados —. Jamás pensé ver tan limpio este lugar —, mencionó con cierta burla.

—Muy gracioso Shikamaru —, respondió Naruto con sarcasmo —. Es obvio que hasta yo sé cuándo me equivoco, así que me tomaré el resto de la tarde para pasarlo con mi hijo.

 

Shikamaru solamente asintió más que satisfecho. Era obvio que Naruto quería a su hijo, pero tenía una pésima forma de demostrar ese afecto, pues precisamente tenía que llegar Konohamaru a ponerle un alto a su absurdo comportamiento. Así que por esa ocasión, el Nara se aseguraría de mantener el orden en la oficina, para que Naruto pudiera ocuparse de sus asuntos como padre, o al menos ese era el plan, hasta que por la puerta entró alguien que no había puesto un solo pie en la aldea, desde hacía ya catorce largos años.

 

— ¿Sasuke?—

— ¿Podemos hablar Hokage-sama? —

 

Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke tuviera el cinismo de dirigirle la palabra de aquella manera, y menos que ni siquiera hubiera tenido la decencia de ir a visitar a su hija y pareja antes.

 

—Uchiha, le doy el permiso para que vaya a ver antes a su familia, puesto que antes de que llegara, yo estaba por salir —

 

Sasuke por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir enojo hacia aquella actitud hacia su persona. Después de todo, en esos catorce años, había descubierto ciertas cosas, y claro, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Naruto lo mangoneara para que vaya a ver a esa maldita arpía que tanto daño le había hecho.

 

—Precisamente, es por mi familia que he decidido venir aquí primer lugar, claro, aparte de dar mi reporte —, dijo seriamente, mientras le tiraba una carpeta al rubio —. Para empezar Séptimo, Sakura Haruno no es nada para mí, y tampoco lo es para mi sobrina Sarada —

—Naruto enarcó una ceja de manera dudosa —. Sarada es tu hija, ¿o es que acaso estos catorce años sirvieron para olvidar tu acostón? —

—Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, pero en mi misión, descubrí ciertas cosas, así como me encontré con ciertas personas. Para empezar, soy un Omega, y sabe lo que implica eso. Un Omega no puede embarazar a otro Omega y menos a una Beta como Haruno. Además de que hace poco fui a entablar una “amable” conversación con Orochimaru, y ¿qué cree?, esa serpiente tenía suficiente ADN de Itachi como para hacer una inseminación. ¿Adivina quién se llevó el ADN de mi hermano?, y por si a Haruno no le bastó, utilizó a Karin  para cumplir su maldito capricho, así que sí, he vuelto precisamente para sacar a esa loca del barrio Uchiha y quedarme con la entera custodia de Sarada —

 

Naruto no podía creer aquello, pero al ver la carpeta llena de documentos que hacían de pruebas, supo que todo ese tiempo, el que había cometido un terrible error, había sido nada más él.

Sintió furia hacia el mismo, y furia hacia su difunta esposa, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de matar a Sakura por haber confabulado aquel maldito y enfermizo plan.

Con todo eso, había olvidado que sus intenciones hasta hacían unos minutos, era ir con su hijo y festejarle como se debe su cumpleaños, pero con todo lo recién descubierto, lo que menos quería, era ver a su hijo.

 

 —Esto se volvió problemático  —, Shikamaru supo que Naruto ya no iría a ver a su hijo, especialmente con todo lo revelado por el recién llegado.

 

Naruto por su parte cambiaba su mirada de los papeles a Sasuke y de Sasuke a los papeles.

En aquella carpeta habían todo tipo de documentos, donde demostraba que efectivamente, Sarada Uchiha era hija de Itachi Uchiha y Karin. También tenía un certificado de defunción con el nombre de Karin.

Incluso tenía una hoja entera con información del ninja médico que había ayudado en el parto de la pelirroja. Sin duda alguna, Sakura había ido demasiado lejos, al punto de ver la locura en ella.

 

—Ahora que he dado mi informe, es tiempo de que vaya y saque a esa loca de mi barrio —, mencionó seriamente, mientras se disponía a salir de aquel lugar.

— ¡Sasuke espera! —, aquello fue un impulso, ahora que sabía la verdad, sentía demasiada culpa por lo ocurrido con Hinata, especialmente porque Sasuke se había ido, precisamente porque quería limpiar su nombre y tener a su lado a Sarada.

—Sasuke solamente suspiro abatido. Sabía que eso ocurriría, y claro que una parte de él deseaba perdonarle a ese rubio tonto, pero la otra, odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki —. Nosotros no tenemos nada más de que hablar, al menos si no se tratan de misiones —, respondió con rencor —. Como le dije, quiero que Sakura Haruno este fuera de mi vida y la de Sarada, así como espero que tome medidas disciplinarias en su contra, puesto que Karin falleció por su causa, al igual que yo perdí a alguien muy importante… —, lo último lo silencio, Sasuke no deseaba contar cosas de más y que no venían al caso —. Además, usted tiene a su esposa, y no creo que a Hinata Hyuga le guste que hablemos.

—Hinata falleció hace años —, dijo de manera rápida, como si deseara que Sasuke lo perdonara solamente por saber aquello, cosa poco probable, puesto que le ponía nervioso saber que el Uchiha había perdido a alguien, esperaba que no se refiriera del todo a Karin.

—Sasuke sonrió sin sentir alegría —. Eso no cambia nada Naruto. Tú tienes un hijo de ella, no me creíste cuando te dije que era imposible que hubiera embarazado a Haruno y yo perdí a alguien muy importante, así que lo mejor será tratarnos de manera profesional.

 

Sasuke no medio ninguna palabra después de aquello, simplemente salió de aquel lugar, decidido a ir al barrio Uchiha y sacar a aquella maldita que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia.

Naruto por su parte, había quedado ido. Había cometido tantos errores y ahora no tenía idea de cómo enmendarlos, sin embargo, tomo una firme decisión y miro con total seriedad a Shikamaru.

 

—Manda a dos Ambus a buscar a Sakura Haruno y luego contacta al consejo y Tsunade. Sakura Haruno debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho —

—Shikamaru asintió nervioso, sin embargo, antes de salir, miro una vez más al Hokage —. Naruto, espero que no te dejes llevar por todo lo que descubriste, porque Boruto es el que menos culpa tiene en todo eso. Recuera que fuiste tú el que cometió el error de meterte con Hinata.

 

Pero Naruto ni siquiera escucho lo que Shikamaru le había dicho, el Uzumaki estaba más concentrado en pensar en cómo le haría para recuperar a Sasuke, olvidando de nueva cuenta a su hijo.

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué cosas no?, tengo las malas mañas de dejar en lo mejor la historia xD  
> Odien todo lo que quieran a Sakura y a Hinata, porque tienen las razones para hacerlo...  
> Y bueno, he de admitir que no me hace muy feliz hacer a Sarada hija de Itachi, y menos después de ver el capítulo 95 de Boruto, pero como ya lo tenía escrito, y no quiero a Sakura cercana a los Uchihas, pues me parece lo mejor.  
> Tampoco pregunten como es que Orochimaru tenía ADN de Itachi, saben bien que de esa serpiente todo se espera xD  
> En cuanto a Boruto, imagino que ya habrán notado para dónde va la cosa, ¿no?  
> En cuanto a Naruto, él la tiene difícil para enmendar el terrible error que cometió con Sasuke y Boruto, porque en serio, Naruto se confío demasiado en las palabras de Sakura y Hinata :/  
> Y bueno, aquí les dejo unos spoilers....   
> .- Sakura recibe su merecido castigo  
> .- El examen Chunin da inicio  
> .- Sakura engaña a Boruto  
> .- Algo malo se avecina en torno a los Uzumakis y a los Uchihas  
> Próximo capítulo… “El Error Más Grande”  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


	3. "El Error Más Grande"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este es el primer fic donde hago una introducción de cómo manejaré el omegaverse. Esto lo hago, porque ya van dos fics en donde se quejan de que pongo en medio o hago intervalos para explicar el omegaverse que llevaré a cabo y pues, decidí mejor hacer un capítulo explicándolo.   
> Y bueno, solamente una persona tocó ese punto. Si bien su explicación fue muy detallada y me gusto demasiado, yo ya tomé la decisión de cómo llevaré el omegaverse en mi fic, o sea, el omegaverse que se maneje es precisamente un mundo diferente entre autores, sino, sería demasiado aburrido. Y no creas que no tome en cuenta tu opinión, porque precisamente por eso hago la aclaración ;)   
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia contará con una que otra cosa de la película/anime/manga de Boruto, pero serán mínimos. La imagen de portada fue hecha por mí (orgullosa aunque este fea xD) y las demás a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.  
> Y una aclaración sumamente importante y para evitarme malos ratos aun si es Spoiler, Boruto no es hijo de Hinata. Sarada no es hija de Sasuke. Y Himawari aun si es hija de Hinata y Naruto, falleció junto con Hinata durante el parto. De allí en más, los demás secretos se irán revelando durante los siguientes capítulos ;)  
> Y una advertencia de gran importancia: Si eres fan de Sakura y Hinata, abstente a leer, porque habrá odio hacia ambos personajes, así que evitemos los malos ratos y palabras ofensivas ;)   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

_Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y es que jamás se hubiese esperado que Sasuke Uchiha fuera un Omega, y además que estuviera preñado._

_Mordió su labio inferior, hasta el punto de sacar ligeras gotas de sangre, pues ya sabía de quién era ese bebé. Luego miró su vientre y maldijo aún más al Uchiha._

_Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto, y sabía que siendo Omega tenía la oportunidad de enamorar al Alfa Uzumaki, pero todos sus intentos por obtener algo más que la amistad de Naruto, jamás funcionaron y ahora, después de quedar embarazada durante una misión en las afueras del país de las Olas -producto de un celo mal controlado-, supo que jamás lograría sus objetivos, menos cuando el Uchiha estaba embarazado de su más grande amor._

_Al menos así lo creyó, hasta que recordó que dos meses antes, había logrado tener a Naruto en la misma cama, claro, no logró que el Alfa le hiciera algo, pero eso era algo que se llevaría a la tumba de ser necesario, además, debía aprovechar la oportunidad, ya que sabía que el Uzumaki se había separado de Sasuke Uchiha, gracias a que Sakura estaba embarazada y llevaba ya cuatro meses, claro, ella sabía a la perfección que su amiga no estaba embarazada, o al menos no del Uchiha, especialmente cuando Sasuke era un Omega y su amiga una Beta._

 

_— ¡Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada! —_

 

_La Hyuga estaba mentalmente preparada para recordarle aquella noche, sin embargo, fue el mismo Naruto, quien le asombro._

 

_—Sé que es mío Hinata, y créeme cuando te digo que yo si soy un Alfa de palabra y que me haré cargo de ambos —_

 

_Para su buena o mala suerte, meses después Naruto se encontraba en una importante misión fuera de la aldea y ella entró en labor justo en su casa._

_No había nadie más allí, más que ella, una partera del clan Hyuga y su padre, y aunque Hinata puso de su parte, aquel bebé que iba a pasar por hijo de Naruto, había nacido muerto, y claro, bien pudo utilizar la pérdida de un hijo para amarrar aún más al Uzumaki, pero su hijo no tenía nada del Alfa. Aquel inerte infante, se parecía demasiado a ella, desde el cabello azulado, hasta la piel blanca, sin embargo el color de ojos que había logrado verle antes de que diera su último suspiro, era un negro demasiado oscuro como para asemejarse a un azul, sin contar el tenue aroma del verdadero padre. Su padre obviamente unió cabos sueltos y estaba a punto de echarla del clan por tal vergüenza, entonces recordó a Sasuke Uchiha y al hijo que ese Omega esperaba._

 

_—Tengo la solución para enmendar mi vergüenza padre —, le dijo al borde del pánico —. Sasuke Uchiha es un Omega y esperaba un hijo de Naruto-kun. Padre, fue su culpa que Naruto-kun no me hiciera caso, ¡ese niño debía ser mío! —_

 

_Y así, Hiashi Hyuga había tomado una importante decisión. Aun cuando en verdad deseaba dejar que su hija pague por haber hecho lo que hizo, recordaba todos esos años de ignorarla y juzgarla. Sabía también que aun cuando el Uchiha había causado tanto daño en la aldea, no quería quitarle a su hijo, pero era el bien del Uchiha o el de su propia hija, así que después de pensarlo y meditarlo, tomó una decisión por demás equivocada._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**“El Error Más Grande”**

 

Sakura estaba demasiado emocionada. Se esmeraba en tener la casa limpia, además de haber preparado una deliciosa comida, hasta para alimentar a veinte personas. La razón de tan entusiasmado actuar era demasiado simple: su amado Sasuke había regresado a la aldea.

Lo supo por Ino, a quien odio por la manera tan burlesca en la que le informó de la llegada de su amado Uchiha. Pero poco le importó la reacción de la Yamanaka, pues de una manera rápida y veloz, se aseguró de comprar varios ingredientes, así como se aseguró de invitar a Ino y al resto de sus amigos a una fiesta de bienvenida que le prepararía a Sasuke.

Claro, no contó con que justo cuando sus invitados llegaban, dos Ambus, junto con su hija y claro está, Sasuke llegarán al mismo tiempo.

Sarada se mostraba más que sorprendida, los Ambus no demostraron haber ido a escoltar al par de Uchihas, y Sasuke, él la miraba con extremo odio.

 

— ¡Sasuke-kun, volviste! —, exclamó eufórica, olvidando -o al menos eso quería hacer creer- que su amado la veía con ganas de matarla.

—Haruno, más te vale que salgas de mi propiedad, junto con toda la basura que tengas —

 

Ninguno de los que presenciaban tal escena se atrevía a decir algo. Podían ver lo furioso que el Uchiha estaba al ver que tenía el Sharingan y el Rinnegan activados y que solamente miraba a la Haruno, como si en verdad deseará eliminar todo de ella.

La única que se atrevió a decir algo, fue la menor de los Uchihas, quien después de salir de la sorpresa de ver por primera vez a su padre, decidió enfrentarlo por hablarle de esa manera a su madre -no importando si su madre no la trataba como a una hija-, Sakura era su madre y como tal, merecía respeto por parte de su padre.

 

— ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a mamá, después de tantos años de abandono! —, le grito furiosa.

— ¡Sarada era no es manera de hablarle a tu padre! —, Sakura no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la defensa de su hija, y más si le faltaba el respeto a su amado Sasuke.

 

La menor vio de manera dolida a su madre, después de todo, ella estaba dispuesta a defenderla a capa y espada de aquel que era su padre.

 

—Sasuke-kun, estoy segura de que Sarada no quiso hablarte de esa manera —, Haruno estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible por estar aún más cerca de su amado —. Por ahora, debes estar demasiado cansado, así que siéntate cariño —, sonrojada y sumisa, acercó una silla para que su “dios” tomara asiento y olvidara el tema de echarla de su vida.

 

Ino negó por ver tal humillación. Sabía que su amiga estaba demasiado mal, pero jamás pensó que fuera a tal extremo, es decir, Sasuke Uchiha la había echado del barrio Uchiha, así como de su vida, incluso le había faltado al respeto y aun así, Sakura caía demasiado bajo.

Sarada por otro lado, no podía creer lo que veía, y claro que le daba demasiada impotencia por ver a su madre humillarse por un hombre que las había abandonado por catorce años. Y claro, estaba furiosa, dolida y de cierta forma, avergonzada. Sentimientos nada acordes a los que tenía horas antes con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo eran los que tenía justo ahora.

 

—Sasuke solamente cerró sus ojos a la vez que respiraba hondamente —. Sakura, ¿sabes que un Omega no puede embarazar a un Beta? —

—Sakura solamente rió por la tontería que decía su amado —. Pero por supuesto que sé algo tan obvio tontito —, respondió animada.

—Sasuke sonrió de una manera arrogante —. Pues Sakura Haruno, el día de hoy le informo que yo soy un Omega —

 

Nadie se esperaba aquello y menos la misma Sakura, quien había quedado demasiado pálida y fría.

 

—Querido…eso es imposible, si bien sabes que tú eres un Alfa y yo una Omega, incluso nuestra linda hija heredó ser una Alfa como tú —, le corrigió demasiado nerviosa.

 

Sakura sabía que si era verdad lo que su Sasuke decía, todo su teatro se arruinaría, más cuando obviamente ella no era la verdadera madre de Sarada.

 

—Sabes Sakura, nunca debes confiar del todo en Orochimaru —, le dijo —. Tal vez llegaste a pedirle ADN Uchiha y claro está, él te dio lo suficiente para una inseminación artificial, claro está que él jamás te dijo sobre mi casta y de quien era ese ADN, ¿no? —, el Uchiha estaba disfrutando aquello —. Y bueno, yo iba a esperar a que tomaras tus cosas y te largaras, pero en vista de que te encanta hacer el ridículo, no me queda de otra —, la miró con desdén, mientras que de sus ropas sacaba una carpeta —. Se te acabó el teatrito que armaste Haruno. Yo me quedaré con la entera custodia de mi sobrina, Sarada Uchiha, y no solo por el hecho de que de manera ilegal obtuviste el ADN de mi hermano, sino porque además te atreviste a utilizar a un miembro del equipo Taka —

 

Sakura miró desesperada a sus amigos, más ninguno se atrevía a ayudarla, no después de escuchar la verdad acerca de la procedencia de Sarada.

Y tanta era su desesperación, que la Haruno recurrió a pedirle ayuda a la que unos minutos atrás era su hija, sin embargo, Sarada la miraba con horror y asco.

 

— ¡Sarada es mi hija!, ¡nuestra hija Sasuke-kun! —, no le importaba seguir humillándose, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a su amado de aquella manera, especialmente cuando la estaban exponiendo como realmente era.

— ¡Deja ya de mentir Haruno! —, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a aguantar los molestos berrinches de la peli rosa, simplemente le ordenó aquello, mientras se acercaba a su sobrina —. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo Sarada. Te juro que hice hasta lo imposible por encontrar las pruebas necesarias para desenmascarar a Sakura, y al hacer eso, tuve que dejarte con ella, y lo más seguro es que la hayas pasado muy mal —, aquello era lo que Sasuke más temía, que su sobrina hubiera pasado calamidades con una loca como lo era Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Entonces tú no eres mi padre? —, murmuró aquello.

—Que más me encantaría Sarada, pero lamentablemente tú y yo solo fuimos víctimas de esa arpía. Tal vez tu no lo veas así o incluso puede que no me creas, pero al irme, yo perdí a alguien muy importante y que por más que lo desee, el ya no estará jamás con nosotros, él ya tendría tu edad —

 

Sarada asintió con cierta tristeza, ¿que si le creía a su tío?, obviamente lo hacía, más cuando veía el verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Claro, lo último no lo había entendido del todo, y puede que lo haya malinterpretado, sin embargo, eso hacía que le creyera a su tío todavía más.

 

— ¡Sarada no le creas nada! —, Sakura en un intento desesperado por no perder su familia, se acercó a la joven Uchiha para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¡No me toques! —, le grito furiosa —. Todos estos años tratando de llamar tu atención, de que dejaras de compararme o hacerme parecer a mi supuesto padre, jamás te dije nada por el simple hecho de que creía que eras mi madre, cuando la realidad era otra. Le hiciste daño a mi tío al hacerle creer a todo el mundo que por fin habías logrado tener una descendiente digna de los Uchiha, cuando solamente utilizaste ADN de un difunto y usaste de incubadora a mi verdadera madre, ¿dónde está ella?, ¿en dónde dejaste a mi madre? —

—Sakura negó mientras lloraba —. Yo soy tu madre mi amor —, le dijo de manera insistente —. Y Sasuke-kun es tu padre —

 

Sarada negó furiosa, todo mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odio a esa mujer de corazón malo. Tantos años aguantando a la que creía, era su madre, y todo ¿para qué?, ella no era nada para ella, aun cuando digan que “madre es la que cría”, ella no supo ni hacer eso. Sarada siempre andaba con los Akimichi, no por nada era mejor amiga de Chouchou, se podría decir que el amable señor Chouji y su ruda esposa eran sus padres y Chouchou su hermana.

 

— ¡Tú no eres nada para mí! —, gritó furiosa —. Jamás te preocupaste por mí, es más, siempre trataste de que me parezca a mi tío, incluso te desquitaste conmigo por el simple hecho de que había comenzado a usar lentes. Tú eres mala y tienes un corazón podrido, jamás te importe ni un poco, así que no esperes que después de oír la verdad, yo te respete o tenga misericordia por ti —

 

Sakura apretó con fuerza los puños, todo mientras miraba con odio a esa insolente mocosa. Ya no lo soportaba más, iba a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, aún si debía humillarse más.

 

— ¡Yo soy tu madre Sarada! —, le dijo indignada —. Y como tu madre, exijo que me respetes —

 

Sasuke detuvo a tiempo las intenciones de aquella loca, y aunque sabía perfectamente que ese Chidori no la mataría, al menos tenía seguro que la Haruno no podría moverse por mucho tiempo.

 

—No te atrevas a amenazar a mi sobrina —, le dijo despectivamente.

 

Sakura quiso moverse, pero el dolor en el costado de su vientre se lo impedía. Ciertamente no esperaba que Sasuke la atacara de aquella manera, y aunque deseaba poder acercarse a su amado, los Ambus que estaban allí, la levantaron sin ninguna delicadeza.

 

—Sakura Haruno, el Hokage-sama la ha mandado a llamar para imponer un castigo por sus presuntos crímenes.

 

La Haruno los vio horrorizada al oír aquello. Vio la sonrisa llena de satisfacción en el rostro de Sasuke y supo que había ido primero con Naruto.

Ella sabía que el Uzumaki se tomaría todas las oportunidades para darle un castigo por demás horrible, especialmente cuando ya sabía que todo acerca de ella y Sasuke había sido mentira. Y algo en ella se quebró. Si Sasuke no iba a amarla, ella se vengaría con lo que su amada obsesión creía perdido.

Ella sabía el secreto más grande de Sasuke Uchiha, así como el secreto que su difunta amiga se había llevado a la tumba.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

No habían pasado ni treinta minutos, cuando Haruno estaba situada justo en la oficina del consejo, y al ver que el Hokage, su maestra y los ancianos estaban allí, supo que no le iba a ir para nada bien.

Naruto miraba con desdén a la que alguna vez fue su amiga. Y tanto él, como el consejo y la misma Tsunade, estaban de acuerdo con el castigo que le pondrían.

 

—Sakura Haruno, en vista del deshonroso actuar que tomaste, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que tú no eres apta para seguir siendo una Kunoichi —, Tsunade se mostraba demasiado decepcionada. Ella creyó ciegamente en que su aprendiz dejaría de lado la obsesión hacia el Uchiha y se concentraría en superarse, cosa que nunca sucedió.

—Tsunade-sama, por favor —, Sakura la miró con tristeza, sin embargo, la Sannin no se amedrento.

—Tal vez el consejo haya abogado para no encerrarte Haruno, puesto que formaste parte importante en la guerra de hace catorce años, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto.

 

Haruno no se esperaba aquello. Naruto había hecho una clase de sellos con las manos, para después golpearla con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha en el vientre.

Sakura sintió como se le iba el aire y como perdía todas sus fuerzas y energía, desesperada miro a aquel que tanto dio por ella.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? —, exigió saber alterada.

—Selle toda tu chakra, así como anule tu súper fuerza —, explicó el Uzumaki como si nada —. Felicidades Haruno, de ahora en adelante, eres una persona común y corriente, tal como lo es tu verdadera casta.

 

Sakura lo miró horrorizada, ella no se esperaba esa clase de castigo. Miró desesperada a los ancianos del consejo, y estos solo la miraron con falsa lastima, luego miró a su maestra, pero Tsunade la negaba como alumna, después de todo, para la ex Hokage ya no eran nada.

 

—“Juro que me vengare Naruto” —, pensó rencorosa.

 

Y claro que ya sabía cómo vengarse, tanto de Naruto, como de su amado Sasuke.

 

  **~.o0o.~**

 

Ya habían pasado dos meses, y aunque para Sarada fue raro al principio y quiso contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, no dijo absolutamente nada acerca de la realidad de su familia.

Justo ahora, solamente se dedicaba a escuchar lo que Konohamaru les estaba informando, y vaya que no era la única sorprendida con aquella noticia.

 

— ¿Esto está pasando en verdad Sensei? —, preguntó incrédulo el joven Uzumaki.

—Ya les dije que si Boruto. Tarde o temprano debía postular a mis tres queridos alumnos para el examen Chunin —, mencionó divertido Sarutobi.

—Bueno, es que el último examen fue hace dos años y usted no nos creyó listos, es obvio que no le creyéramos, Konohamaru-sensei —, dijo Mitsuki con una imperceptible sonrisa al ver tan alegre al joven Uzumaki.

—Konohamaru solamente atino a sonreír apenado —. Es que hace dos años ustedes tenían demasiados fallos, especialmente en el trabajo de equipo. Más que nada, fue por eso que no los postule, además, Moegui y Udon pensaron lo mismo con sus respectivos alumnos, así que no serán los únicos alumnos de la generación de Genins de hace dos años —

 

Sin duda los tres estaban emocionados, aunque claro, Sarada no dijo nada, pues a pesar de que en verdad deseaba participar y ganar el derecho de convertirse en Chunin, tenía el presentimiento, de que algo malo sucedería en ese evento.

 

—Por lo pronto estudien la historia de los ninjas y entrenen duro. Recuerden, los exámenes Chunin, siempre inician con un examen escrito y tienen que sacar todas las respuestas correctas, este año, no estoy seguro de que irá la segunda fase, pero estén seguros que la tercera les ayudará a mostrar sus capacidades ninja ante los cinco Kages.

—No lo defraudaremos Konohamaru-sensei —, mencionaron los tres Genins.

 

Konohamaru sin duda alguna, se sentía orgulloso de ser el encargado de esos tres chicos, y claro está, estaba completamente seguro de que lograría pasar sin problemas el examen.

Y a pesar que parecía que todo marcharía bien, una sombra asechaba a uno de los jóvenes ninjas, todo con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Boruto estaba demasiado emocionado y claro que también debía aprovechar y recordarle a su padre cierta fecha demasiado importante para él, así que sin más se despidió a toda prisa y fue a verlo directamente a su oficina y vaya que se encontró con tremenda sorpresa.

Si no estaba mal -y casi nunca lo estaba- aquel hombre de ojos y cabello negros, era el padre de Sarada, y por lo que oía, estaba rechazando misiones de una manera sumamente arrogante y demandante, cosa rara, puesto que casi nadie se oponía al mandato del Hokage.

Se escondió como pudo, justo cuando el azabache salió furioso de aquella oficina, y aunque creía que no lo habían visto, supo por la breve mirada que le dieron, que había sido descubierto, pero poco le importó, puesto que el Uchiha se había vuelto alguien a quien alcanzar, casi como si debiera obtener su atención –cosa que no entendía del todo-, pero era lo que justo ahora sentía.

 

— ¿Qué necesitas Boruto? —

 

El menor salió de su estupor al oír salir su nombre en un suspiro demasiado resignado. Negó algo molesto, sin embargo se aguantaría las ganas de reprochar, al menos lo haría por ese día de gran importancia.

 

—Solo pasaba por aquí y aproveche para visitarte —, dijo como si nada.

—Ya veo. Pensé que vendrías para decirme que participarás en los exámenes Chunin —, mencionó Naruto —. Me alegro por ti hijo, ahora deberás entrenar sumamente duro si es que quieres conseguir el título de Chunin, aunque tratándose de ti, lo veo complicado.

 

Boruto frunció el ceño al oír lo último, pues aquellas palabras habían salido como si él jamás se esforzará en algo.

 

— ¿Qué me quieres decir padre? —, le pregunto con saña.

—Bueno, que por lo general te confías demasiado con eso de ser un genio ninja y te tomas todo a la ligera. Los exámenes Chunin no son nada fáciles, créeme niño —

—Boruto apretó los puños, sin embargo no reclamaría nada —. Bueno padre, ya que usted no confía en mis habilidades ninja, yo tampoco lo hago con sus responsabilidades de padre, así que le recuerdo que hoy se celebra el cumpleaños de Hima —

 

Boruto ni siquiera esperó a que su padre dijera algo, simplemente salió con prisa para ir en busca de aquel hombre. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle que lo entrenara y así demostrarle a su padre lo equivocado que estaba, claro, solamente le pediría que lo entrenara, puesto que ese día estaba apartado para su difunta hermana menor.

Naruto por su parte se golpeó con el escritorio, pues sabía que de nueva cuenta lo había arruinado con su hijo. Se supone que tenía que felicitarlo y darle ánimos, pero al ver que Sasuke simplemente no deseaba regresar a las misiones por tiempo indefinido -y por supuesto, no deseaba verlo- se enojó y termino desquitando su enojo y frustración con su hijo. Naruto sabía que si o si, debía asistir con su hijo al cementerio, porque hasta él entendía, cuán especial fue Himawari para Boruto, no importando cuántos minutos fueron los que su hija paso en el mundo de los vivos.

 

  **~.o0o.~**

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? —

 

Si algo había que molestara a Sasuke Uchiha, era que impertinentes molestias lo siguieran de aquí para allá. Ya bastante tenía con el Hokage y sus patéticos por hacer que regresen, o incluso con la enferma de la Haruno, que no muy a su gusto, tenía que soportar encontrársela en la aldea -claro que sin poder hacer uso de su Chakra o fuerza- y que a su vez, ella termine arrastrándose para que la acepte en su vida. Así que con todo eso, no estaba de humor para aguantar al mocoso hijo de su ex y de aquella maldita Hyuga.

 

— ¡Quiero que usted me entrene Sasuke-san! —, le pidió con demasiado entusiasmo.

 

Sasuke quería rechazarlo de una forma demasiado grosera, casi como si quisiera desquitarse con ese niño por el simple hecho de ser hijo de la maldita Hinata Hyuga, pero al ver el extremo parecido con Naruto y sentir el tenue aroma flores, sintió una increíble -y demasiado extraña- nostalgia.

 

— ¿Sabes siquiera hacer un Rasengan? —, decidió preguntar aquello.

—Boruto dejó de sonreír —. No señor —, respondió desanimado, al suponer para donde iba aquella pregunta.

—Sasuke en verdad deseaba mandar a volar al chico, pero había algo en su aroma que se lo impedía —. Solo si aprendes a hacer el Rasengan, yo te tomaré como mi pupilo —, le condicionó. Al menos le daría algo de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para enseñarle al mocoso lo que quisiera.

—Boruto sonrió más entusiasmado que nunca —. Muchas gracias Sasuke-san —

 

Y ni siquiera espero alguna palabra del Uchiha, Boruto se fue más animado que nunca. Se aseguraría de entrenar lo necesario al día siguiente y así conseguir hacer un Rasengan.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

— ¿Por qué no pudiste hacer algo tan simple e importante? —

 

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Boruto logró convencer a Sasuke que le diera una oportunidad para ser su pupilo, incluso le dio tiempo para ir de nueva cuenta con su Sensei y pedirle que le enseñara el Rasengan -cosa que Konohamaru acepto entre lágrimas y risas-, y con tiempo de sobra, compro un enorme ramo de girasoles y un lindo pastel, incluso hizo que le pusieran el nombre “Himawari” en el centro y unas velas con la numeración “12” que sería la edad que su querida hermana menor cumpliría.

Y ahora que estaba en el cementerio, con el pastel y el ramo de flores, se dio cuenta de que su padre no tenía las intenciones de ir. Naruto sabía lo importante que ese día era para él, y aun así, era más importante el puesto de Hokage. Y no es como que le hubiera pedido mucho, puesto que Boruto ni siquiera le había reclamado por lo del tema de las castas.

 

—Lo lamento Hima, pero papá no vendrá este año. Pero vele el lado amable, me tienes solamente para ti —

 

Trato de ser positivo, y aunque sabía que aquel pastel terminaría comiéndoselo él solo, y que aquel ramo se marchitaría, eso no arruinaría su momento con su querida hermana. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, y es que trabajaría duro para conseguir aprender el Rasengan y comenzar su entrenamiento con Sasuke.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Konohamaru se mostraba sorprendido. Solamente habían pasado unos días desde que Boruto había comenzado con su entrenamiento, y ya había logrado hacer un Rasengan.

 

— ¡Wow!, a Naruto le tomó semanas, incluso a mí, pero tú lo lograste en tan poco tiempo —

—Boruto sonrió victorioso —. Gracias Konohamaru-sensei, ahora por fin podré ser su pupilo —, dijo entusiasmado, mientras comenzaba a correr en busca del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —, Sarutobi no había entendido a lo que su alumno se refería.

 

Sasuke solamente se dedicó a observar al joven Uzumaki, y al verlo correr hacia donde se habían visto la última vez, no le quedó de otra, que ir hacia aquel lugar.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Boruto vio entusiasmado al señor Uchiha llegar de manera repentina, y obviamente, más emocionado que nada, hizo el Rasengan que tanto le había costado aprender, pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke, supo que no había quedado del todo satisfecho.

 

—Es muy pequeño para ser un verdadero Rasengan —, dijo seriamente el azabache.

—Boruto observó con detalle el ataque, y aunque no le gustaba, acepto que Sasuke tenía razón —. ¿Entonces no me va a enseñar? —

—Sasuke suspiro —. Dime algo, ¿para qué quieres ser mi aprendiz? —, preguntó.

—Boruto pensó seriamente en una respuesta —. Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puedo lograr hacerme más fuerte, mi padre cree que yo no sé valerme por mí mismo, ni que me interesa aprender. Él solamente piensa que soy una carga, cuando la realidad es que no me conoce, así como yo a él, tampoco lo conozco —, respondió de una manera melancólica. De cierta forma, el joven Omega recordaba cuando su padre si le hacía caso.

—Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad —. Eres un Usuratonkachi —

— ¿Un qué? —, Boruto ladeo su cabeza.

—Nada niño, que estás aceptado —, respondió sincero —. Por hoy ve a casa a estudiar, porque se ve que eres igual de Dobe que tu padre y mañana nos veremos en este sitio a primera hora —

— ¡No lo defraudare Sasuke-san! —

 

El Uzumaki ni siquiera espero otra palabra del Uchiha, simplemente lanzo su pequeño Rasengan hacia un árbol, notando que el ataque había desaparecido antes de hacer algo -algo en lo que se aseguraría de trabajar para mejorar-, pero por ahora, haría la primera petición de su nuevo maestro y se aprendería toda la historia ninja para estar listo para la primera fase del examen Chunin.

 

—Ese mocoso debe aprender a escuchar a los demás, antes de salir corriendo —, murmuró con interés.

 

Sasuke había visto enseguida que ese Rasengan, a pesar de ser muy pequeño, era totalmente diferente al de Naruto. Y apenas vio que Boruto salió corriendo, cuando escucho un golpe justo en el árbol al que segundos antes le había apuntado. Sin duda alguna, ese Rasengan, muy bien entrenado sería un ataque demasiado poderoso, y eso, viniendo de aquel niño, le hacía sentir sumamente orgulloso por alguna extraña razón.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sakura vio la oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan de venganza. Boruto Uzumaki estaba solo y para su disgusto, el chico se veía sumamente alegre.

Sabía que Sarada no había mencionado nada acerca de la ruptura de su familia y obviamente Naruto no diría nada a su hijo, puesto que el muy ingenuo creía que el pequeño Omega era hijo de Hinata. Sonrió con maldad y se le acercó de manera rápida.

 

— ¡Oh, Boruto-chan!, ¡mira nada más cuánto creciste! —, con una falsa sonrisa, mencionó aquello.

—Tía Sakura, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? —, Boruto paro de inmediato su apresurado andar, para saludar a la vieja amiga de su madre —. Justo acabo de hablar con tu esposo —, le dijo emocionado.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y cómo para que jovencito? —, le pregunto de manera curiosa.

—Los exámenes Chunin serán dentro de poco y quiero estar completamente listo —, respondió animado.

—Entonces no se diga más, si mi Sasuke-kun te va a entrenar, yo te daré esto para que lo uses ese día —, le entregó una pequeña bolsa atada con un moño.

— ¿Qué es? —, cuestionó intrigado.

—Es una pulsera para la buena suerte, justo acabo de darle una a Sarada, pero como tú eres mi sobrino favorito y le prometí a Hinata ver que no andes en malos pasos, pues también te di una. Espero y la uses ese día, porque la conseguí con mucho amor y cariño, pequeño —

—Boruto sonrió sincero —. ¡Muchas gracias tía Sakura!, es obvio que la usare y atesoraré —, le dijo más que agradecido, ahora más que nunca, debía esforzarse para hacerse más fuerte.

 

Boruto se despidió, pues tenía prisa por llegar a estudiar, pero guardaría la pulsera para usarla ese preciso día de gran importancia.

Sakura por su parte, sonreía por lo que había hecho, y su sonrisa se agrando más, cuando vio al obsesivo científico Katasuke asomarse.

 

—Más le vale no mencionar  mi nombre señor, pues ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato. El hijo del Séptimo utilizará ese aparatejo en plenos exámenes Chunin y mostrarán al mundo de qué va su tecnología —, le advirtió seriamente.

—Por supuesto señorita Haruno, y esto no solo me beneficia a mí, ¿o sí?, aunque no tengo claro, ¿qué es lo que gana usted? —, quiso saber. Si bien su tecnología no era para nada aceptada por el Hokage, la había creado precisamente para el bien de la humanidad, así que no entendía qué es lo que ganaría la Haruno.

—Lo sabrá ese día señor —, respondió sonriente.

 

Algo malo estaba acechando al menor de los Uzumaki y si Naruto no se daba cuenta, Boruto sería el más perjudicado.

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ven para dónde va la historia y en serio, Naruto (y también Sasuke) se va a arrepentir después.   
> Les dejo unos Spoilers, nada más para picarlos más xD  
> .- Boruto es descubierto haciendo trampa.  
> .- Sasuke siente una gran decepción.  
> .- Naruto aplica un castigo demasiado injusto a su hijo.   
> .- Se descubre el engaño de Hinata.  
> Todo eso y más, en el próximo capítulo…   
> Próximo capítulo… “El Error Más Doloroso”  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


	4. "El Error Más Doloroso"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero como había dicho, mi madre estaba internada y aunque ya la dieron de alta, la enfermedad que le dio en las piernas le dejó algunas secuelas que en ella son desesperantes :(  
> Y pues, he añadido una que otra cosita a la guía, por si tienen dudas con el capítulo ;)  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia contará con una que otra cosa de la película/anime/manga de Boruto, pero serán mínimos.  
> Y una aclaración sumamente importante y para evitarme malos ratos aun si es Spoiler, Boruto no es hijo de Hinata. Sarada no es hija de Sasuke. Y Himawari aun si es hija de Hinata y Naruto, falleció junto con Hinata durante el parto. De allí en más, los demás secretos se irán revelando durante los siguientes capítulos ;)  
> Y una advertencia de gran importancia: Si eres fan de Sakura y Hinata, abstente a leer, porque habrá odio hacia ambos personajes, así que evitemos los malos ratos y palabras ofensivas ;)   
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

_Sakura no podía creerlo, y se negaba a hacerlo, pero al ver como su verdadero amor se besaba con aquel que le prometió devolverle a su Sasuke-kun la llenó de rabia y celos. Simplemente, aquello solamente hizo que odiara profundamente a Naruto Uzumaki, especialmente cuando ambos chicos eran Alfas._

_Y para su mala suerte, ambos hablaban de un futuro juntos, casi como si le echaran en su cara toda esa felicidad que tanto les envidiaba. Por esa razón su cabeza comenzó a maquinar un plan para así quedarse con Sasuke Uchiha._

_Obviamente, un embarazo estaba descartado, especialmente cuando ella era una simple Beta, y bien dicen, los Betas con los Betas suelen tener familia. Y aun a sabiendas que un Alfa podría embarazarla, aquello toma mucho tiempo y hasta tratamiento y Sakura no tenía ninguna de esas opciones a su disposición._

_Fue así como se le ocurrió recurrir al rastrero Orochimaru. Sabía de la obsesión del Sannin por los Uchihas, así que para ella era más que obvio que tendría algo que la ayudara con su plan._

_Lo difícil fue convencer a Karin para que la ayudara, pero para su buena fortuna, la pelirroja accedió a ayudarla, creyendo que su amado Uchiha se había emparejado con Haruno._

_Aprovecho que Karin había aceptado vivir en la pequeña casa rústica de la que se había encargado para preparar, y mientras la pelirroja creía tontamente en sus palabras, Sakura había logrado separar a Naruto de su amado, incluso se la pasaba con un vientre falso por toda la aldea, siempre presumiendo que en su vientre llevaba al próximo heredero de los Uchiha._

_Claro, no se esperó que su Sasuke-kun desapareciera por meses, y menos que se apareciera dos meses después de que se deshizo de Karin y tenía a la hija de su obsesión, pero de algo estaba segura, la mirada vacía y llena de rencor que su amado tenía, le dijeron que sus planes habían fallado por completo._

_Lo peor fue ver que su amiga había logrado quedarse con Naruto y que incluso, ella había dado a luz al heredero del clan Uzumaki. De cierta forma, odio a Hinata, pues a pesar del esfuerzo y dedicación de sus planes, Sasuke se había ido y la había dejado con esa niña a la que tanto odiaba._

 

_— ¡No es justo! —, exclamó con histeria —. Hice todo por nada y no obtuve lo que quería. Tal vez la culpa la tengas tu niña, tal vez Sasuke-kun quería un niño, hasta para eso fuiste inútil Karin._

 

_Sakura odiaba que la niña llorara aún más fuerte, y odiaba el hecho de tener que aparentar para al menos darse la vida y vivir en el barrio Uchiha. Pero odiaba aún más a esa mocosa que no hacía más que llorar, recordando a cada momento el fallo en su plan: Su Sasuke-kun quería un varón._

_Al menos esperaba que la mocosa saliera Alfa, pues creía inútilmente que su amado perdonaría el hecho de que fuera una niña._

_Lo único que le daba paz a su venenosa existencia, era que Naruto era sumamente infeliz a lado de Hinata y aquel bebé. O eso fue lo que creía, hasta que un día escuchó el secreto de Hinata Hyuga._

_¿Podían un Alfa embarazarse de otro Alfa así de fácil?.... Porque su amado Sasuke-kun era un Alfa, ¿cierto?..._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**“El Error Más Doloroso”**

 

 

Boruto se mostraba emocionado, pues después de un duro entrenamiento con su nuevo maestro, sus ataques estaban tomando más fuerza y rapidez. Aunque no entendía del todo, el por qué Sasuke no le permitía utilizar el Rasengan, pero aun así, se aseguraba de entrenar y estudiar para el examen. Casi como si debiera obtener la entera atención y aprobación del Uchiha.

 

—Mañana es el gran día, ¿no? —, cuestionó Sasuke con tono aburrido.

 

El Uzumaki asintió más que animado, pues sabía que después de tanto entrenamiento, le demostraría a su padre que él si valía la pena, aunque más le interesaba que Sasuke lo mirara con completa atención.

 

— ¡Así es! —, exclamó emocionado —. ¿Irás a ver? —, preguntó con pena, esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Pues obviamente debo ir a ver y apoyar a Sarada —, respondió con seriedad, pero al ver la mirada llena de tristeza de su pupilo, maldijo a su propia debilidad hacia los malditos Uzumakis y sus miradas de cachorros —. Aunque también es una excelente oportunidad para ver cuánto has mejorado —, dijo, mientras le restaba importancia.

—Boruto sonrió más que emocionado —. ¡No lo defraudare-dattebasa! —

 

Sasuke no pudo mediar palabra alguna, después de eso, pues el Uzumaki había salido corriendo hacia su casa.

El Uchiha sonrió con orgullo, al pensar que ese joven Omega lograría convertirse en Chunin y darle una buena lección a ese idiota que tenía por padre.

 

—Seguramente mi hijo y tú, se hubieran llevado de maravillas, pequeño latoso —, murmuró melancólico de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ya era de noche, cuando por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Naruto ponía un pie en la que se supone, era su casa. Sabía que como padre que era, debía tan siquiera desearle buena suerte a su hijo, así que sin detenerse a comer antes, fue directamente a la que era la habitación de su hijo.

Al llegar, no podía creer que Boruto estuviera estudiando, y menos que tuviera una enorme sonrisa al hacerlo.

 

—Veo que te preparas para mañana —, comentó algo nervioso.

— ¿Y ese milagro que te pasas por acá? —, preguntó con burla y a la vez, una tremenda sorpresa de ver a su padre.

—Bueno, pues el papeleo no fue mucho y gracias a Shikamaru, pude terminar hoy, para así poder venir a desearte buena suerte —, respondió, mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —, Boruto se mostró sumamente sorprendido —. Eso es algo sumamente inesperado.

—Bueno, creo que te he tenido demasiado descuidado, y últimamente me he comportado como un idiota, así que decidí que por esta ocasión, debía comportarme como se debe y venir a echarte porras —, dijo nervioso. Sabía muy bien cuan idiota había sido en esos días, más desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea y decidió ignorarlo.

—Pues ya era hora viejo —, mencionó el joven Omega con indignación.

— ¿Qué te parece un entrenamiento nocturno?, ¿quizás pueda mostrarte rápido como se hace el Rasengan? —, preguntó para apaciguar el incómodo ambiente.

—Boruto enarcó una ceja —. Konohamaru-sensei me enseñó a hacer el Rasengan y he estado entrenando con Sasuke-san desde hace días —, respondió seriamente el menor.

 

Naruto se mostró más que sorprendido de escuchar aquello, especialmente la parte en la que Sasuke había entrenado a Boruto.

Obviamente el Alfa esperaba que Sasuke odiara a Boruto, especialmente cuando su hijo también era hijo de Hinata, pero al oír por boca de Boruto que Sasuke lo había entrenado, le entró cierto coraje dirigido a su hijo, casi como si esperara que Boruto fuera a decepcionar a Sasuke y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

 

—Pues espero que mañana tengas buena suerte y que no decepciones a Sasuke —, comentó en voz alta con cierto desdén.

—Boruto dio un chasquido lleno de enojo —. Obviamente yo no planeo decepcionar a Sasuke-san, y si es todo lo que tienes para decirme, será mejor que me dejes, que aún hay cosas que debo repasar —, dijo indignado, mientras le señalaba la salida.

 

Naruto no pudo evitar lanzar una maldición y no precisamente por sus anteriores pensamientos, si no que aquella maldición era para él, pues otra vez había metido la pata con su hijo. Exasperado, revolvió sus rubios cabellos, mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

 

—Lamento mi comportamiento hijo —, murmuró apenado, mientras se situaba justo frente al menor —. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?  —, preguntó, mientras alzaba su puño en son de paz —. Boruto, hijo, espero que mañana tengas buena suerte y logres convertirte en un Chunin —, Naruto sonrió de manera sincera, esperando que aquel acto logrará aminorar el enojo de su hijo.

—Boruto sonrió resignado, al tener en cuenta lo tonto que era al disculpar a su padre, pero después de todo, aquel torpe Alfa era su querido padre —. Te perdono padre, así como prometo dar todo de mí mismo para volverme un Chunin y no defraudar a nadie —, dijo sonriente, mientras chocaba su puño con el de su padre.

 

Naruto sonrió complacido de oír aquello. Tenía muy en cuenta que si Boruto había sido entrenado por Sasuke, no fallaría ante nada, además de que sabía lo habilidoso y fuerte que era su hijo, después de todo, eso era, su hijo, y aun si Boruto era hijo de Hinata, sabía que para buena fortuna, no era débil como lo era su difunta esposa.

 

—Bueno hijo, te dejo para que sigas estudiando, aunque te sugiero que no te quedes despierto hasta tarde y que prepares todo lo necesario para mañana, porque te esperan más retos que un simple examen escrito —, aquello lo dijo sin revelar gran cosa, pues como Hokage, tenía el deber de guardar en secreto lo que el examen tenía, sin embargo, como padre, sabía que debía dar una que otra sugerencia para su hijo.

 

Sin más que decir, Naruto salió de la habitación de su hijo, para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algo de comida, llevándose la sorpresa de ver que había una olla con lo que parecía Ramen hecho en casa, recordando así las palabras de Shikamaru.

Sabía por boca del Nara, que Boruto se aseguraba de dejarle comida hecha, y aunque no creía en las palabras de su amigo, ahora que lo veía, supo que había hecho mal al dejar de lado a su hijo, cuando era evidente que Boruto -a pesar de comportarse como un patán cada que lo veía- lo quería y esperaba en casa.

 

— ** _Deberías tratar de venir a casa más seguido o cuando menos lo esperes, tu hijo ni siquiera te visitará para que veas a tus nietos_** —, comentó Kurama indignado.

—No exageres Kurama, no es como si no estuviera atento de él —, respondió Naruto completamente indignado.

— ** _Cree lo que quieras Naruto, pero que no te sorprenda que Boruto se vaya un día y no quiera verte nunca más, o peor, que algún Alfa quiera reclamarlo como suyo y ya no tengas ningún derecho a reclamar nada, porque hasta yo que estoy encerrado en tu interior, se cuan famoso es tu hijo entre los jóvenes Alfas, nada raro, considerando que es el hijo del último Uzumaki con vida y el…_** —

—Naruto enarcó una ceja al sentir que ese zorro metiche había callado, casi como si supiera algo que él no —. ¿Ibas a decir algo más Kurama? —, cuestionó intrigado.

— ** _Nada. Que te asegures de estar más tiempo para tu hijo o lo vas a perder._** —

 

Naruto no dijo nada más, simplemente alzo sus hombros y decidió servirse una buena porción de esa comida. Sin duda alguna, Boruto sabía hacer un buen ramen, y eso lo hizo pensar más en las palabras de Kurama. Boruto era un Omega, y no era porque se trataba de su hijo, pero ese pequeño latoso era sumamente atractivo -sabía que por suerte había heredado todo de él-, así que pensar que algún Alfa quisiera quitarle a su hijo la inocencia, hacía que perdiera los estribos.

 

— ¡Estúpido Kurama! —, exclamó exasperado al pensar que aquella terrible posibilidad. Definitivamente tenía que pasar más tiempo con su hijo y evitar aquello.

 

Mientras que Naruto pensaba en las mil posibilidades de perder a su hijo, Kurama reía por haber causado esa reacción en su portador.

 

— ** _Y yo soy el estúpido. Si hasta tuve que hablar para que entendiera que su hijo no era un adefesio y que ya está en esa terrible edad en los molestos humanos. La maldita adolescencia._** —

 

Sin duda alguna, esa breve conversación traería divertidas consecuencias a su perspectiva, si tan solo supiera que nada cambiaría el destino de Boruto.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

El gran día había llegado, y Boruto no se alisto lo más temprano posible. Tomo todo lo necesario, desde sus armas, hasta su bandana que lucía de manera orgullosa en su frente, y justo iba a salir, cuando vio el regalo que Sakura le  había dado días atrás.

De manera rápida abrió el regalo y vio con extrañeza aquella pulsera. No parecía del todo especial, sin embargo, tampoco parecía del todo normal, más bien parecía una especie de reloj, aunque importando poco la apariencia de la pulsera, él le había prometido a la señora Sakura utilizarla en los exámenes y eso es lo que haría. También se colocó el medallón donde guardaba de manera recelosa la única foto que se había tomado con su hermana, medallón que solamente utilizaba cuando eran asuntos importantes para él, en este caso, los exámenes Chunin.

Y ya listo, al salir no se sorprendió de ver a sus compañeros de equipo esperando justo en la puerta de entrada.

 

— ¿Listo Boruto? —, le cuestiono Sarada con seriedad.

—Yo nací listo Sarada, ¿y ustedes? —

—Yo me la pase entrenando y estudiando una que otra cosa que me faltaba —, comentó Mitsuki, mientras le sonreía al rubio Uzumaki.

—Entonces, es hora de irnos chicos —, dijo la Uchiha, mientras soltaba un suspiro lleno de diversión al ver el comportamiento de su compañero Alfa.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

La primera prueba fue pan comido, nada fuera de lo común, considerando que solamente debían contestar preguntas, sin embargo, y aparentemente porque a los adultos les parecía divertido, el examen escrito era solamente el principio de la primera prueba. Cabe mencionar, que justo después de lograr el examen escrito, todos los ninjas que habían logrado pasarlo con honores terminaron reunidos en lo que parecía una simple carrera y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos y porque Sarada hizo mención de aquello, Boruto y su equipo se hubieran quedado parados escuchando el discurso de Sai, todo mientras el cronómetro seguía avanzando y quitándoles más de su valioso tiempo.

Y claro, al final de cuentas, Boruto aprendió una gran lección en la última fase de esa primera prueba en la que casi se daba por vencido. Ser un ninja no solo significa poder -y mucho menos arrogancia-, también se necesita de perseverancia hacia cualquier circunstancia, así como jamás darse por vencido, siempre luchar para quienes lo necesitan, luchar con y para los camaradas.

Abrumado, y agotado, el joven Uzumaki regreso a casa, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a su padre de nueva cuenta y justo con lo que parecían dos bolsas de sus hamburguesas favoritas.

 

—Hoy fue un día agotador para ti, así que pensé en pasar y comprarte una hamburguesa, ¿qué te parece si cenamos juntos hijo? —

—Boruto sonrió encantado con aquella idea —. Me parece que tengo mucho apetito viejo —, respondió animado.

 

El joven Uzumaki, sabía que debía aprovechar que su padre tenía un poco de tiempo para pasarlo con él, esperando que aun después de los exámenes, su padre siguiera tan atento como lo era ahora.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

La segunda prueba no era del todo fácil, sin embargo, y tomando en cuenta las enseñanzas de la primera prueba que había sido dos días antes, ahora el resto de los Genin que quedaban trabajaban en equipo, entre ellos el equipo 7 de Konoha.

Al final, en la segunda prueba, Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki, junto con un considerable grupo de Genins lograron pasar a la prueba final y la que determinaría quienes tendrían el privilegio de convertirse en Chunins.

Por supuesto, como la noche de su primera prueba y la noche anterior a esa, Boruto se encontró con su padre, solo que esta vez, Naruto tenía no solo hamburguesas, también un pequeño pastel de frutos rojos.

 

— ¿A qué se debe esto? —, el Omega quería sonreír de ver semejantes atenciones de su padre, sin embargo se guardaba de manera recelosa.

—Bueno, pensé en aprovechar que salí temprano y que los demás Kages decidieron ir temprano a descansar, y decidí pasar a casa y felicitarte por el desempeño que tuviste en estas dos primeras pruebas.

—Bortuto dejó de sonreír al recordar la primera prueba —. Pero en la primera fase fui un total fracaso, incluso decidí darme por vencido y de no ser por Sarada, yo no hubiera pasado a esta segunda prueba —, dijo con reproche hacia el mismo.

—Naruto sonrió —. Sabes, yo era un desastre de ninja en mi niñez, incluso puedo asegurarte que me interesaban más las bromas y llamar en grande la atención de los demás, sin embargo, aprendí de distintas y dolorosas formas a madurar. Créeme hijo, no todos aprendemos de la misma manera, pero como veo tu sinceridad, tú has aprendido una valiosa lección para tomar tu propio camino ninja —, aquello lo dijo sintiendo un poco de orgullo, orgullo que había dejado de lado debido a las palabras de Hinata y el rencor que tenía desde que perdió a Sasuke —. Por ahora, será mejor disfrutar la cena y el postre y mañana, no importa lo que pase, seguiré para ti hijo.

— ¡Por supuesto papá! —, exclamó animado, dispuesto a aprovechar esos momentos.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

El gran día de la verdad llegó, y como era acostumbrado en el examen Chunin, los pocos Genins que habían logrado llegar a la tercera y última fase debían enfrentarse en combate, y solo aquellos que demostrarán merecer el ascenso, lograrían convertirse en Chunins.

Los cinco Kages, observaban todo desde una zona especial, junto con sus respectivos ayudantes, mientras que los distintos aldeanos observaban todo desde sus asientos.

Los combates se determinaban por medio de un torneo de lucha, donde de manera aleatoria, dos ninjas se enfrentaban uno contra el otro.

Bortuto observaba ansioso la pelea de sus compañeros y amigos, no solo Sarada y Mitsuki, puesto que también su amigo de la infancia, Shikadai, junto al resto del equipo InoShikaCho habían logrado llegar a la última fase.

Y aunque algunos dieron sus bajas en lo que a combate se refiere, Boruto no tenía intenciones de perder contra nadie.

El Uzumaki, justo al oír que su turno había llegado, apretó la muñeca donde tenía la pulsera que Sakura le había dado y cerró los ojos. Sabía que había entrenado con uno de los mejores ninjas y que tenía el apoyo, no solo de sus amigos y compañeros, también el de su padre.

Al salir justo en la arena de combate, guio su mirada hacía los espectadores, sonriendo emocionado de ver a Sasuke justo en un rincón. También pudo ver -demasiado alejada de la multitud- a Sakura, quien sonreía, mientras le mostraba el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Boruto estaba dispuesto a dar todo de él, y aunque al comenzar el combate con ese tal Yurui, quien le hacía difícil su meta con tanta burbuja que lanzaba, pero justo cuando parecía que perdería, pensó en un Rasengan perfecto y como si fuera una especie de milagro, con su mano derecha logró crear un Rasengan de tamaño considerable y darle un certero golpe a ese presumido.

 

—Boruto Uzumaki de Konoha, es el ganador de este combate —

 

El Uzumaki no podía creerlo, había logrado hacer un Rasengan perfecto y justo cuando pensaba que perdería el combate. Miró al público, más específicamente a Sasuke y sonrió emocionado, esperando una aprobación de su maestro, sin embargo, el Uchiha tenía una mirada llena de dureza, algo que de cierta manera le preocupo.

Mientras que Sakura, veía complacida que su plan estaba saliendo tal y como ella lo había planeado. Haruno miro a cierto grupo de personas y sin que nadie le tomará un mínimo de atención, les asintió, casi como si les estuviera dando una especie de aviso.

El examen continuo, Sarada y Mitsuki habían logrado ganar sus primeros combates, sin embargo, Chouchou e Inojin habían perdido, y para finalizar, Shikadai y Boruto debían enfrentarse en combate, algo que ambos amigos llevaban esperando desde que supieron de los exámenes.

 

—Lo lamento Boruto, pero no tengo planeado perder contra ti, y no solo porque le temo a mi madre, también porque me puse como meta demostrarte cuan fuerte me he vuelto.

—Descuida Shikadai, yo tampoco tengo planeado perder contra ti, y menos cuando tengo gente que me está apoyando.

 

El combate entre los amigos dio inicio. Y como el joven Nara había mencionado, estaba demostrando su determinación para ganarle a su amigo de la infancia. Aunque el Uzumaki también demostraba sus ganas por ganar ese combate y no le dejaba nada fácil al joven Alfa.

Y mientras las versiones jóvenes del Uzumaki y el Nara se enfrentaban, Shikamaru y Naruto debatían junto al resto de los Kages acerca del reciente combate y los anteriores a ese.

 

—Naruto, parece ser que tu hijo estuvo entrenando demasiado para este día, aunque por lo que he escuchado, Boruto es sumamente terrible acatando órdenes —, comentó Gaara con su característica seriedad.

 

Los demás Kages estuvieron de acuerdo con aquel comentario, pues debían valorar no solo sus variadas habilidades, también su formación en cuanto a seguir las órdenes de los superiores y el trabajo en equipo.

 

—Aunque hay que admitir, que después de la primera fase, el joven Uzumaki demostró haber madurado en cuanto al trabajo en equipo y el seguimiento de órdenes —, comentó el actual Mizukage, Chojuro.

—Pero, el joven Nara es más centrado, aunque tenga esa aura llena de aburrimiento a su alrededor —, comentó la actual Tsuchikage, Kurotshuchi.

—Yo opino que ambos tienen fuerza y habilidades necesarias, pero al final solamente unos cuantos, lograrán obtener el privilegio de convertirse en Chunin —, comentó con seriedad el actual Raikage, Darui.

— ¿Qué opinas tú Naruto? —, preguntó Gaara más que interesado, pues había notado lo distraído y ajeno que el Uzumaki estaba.

 

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba absorto en la pelea de su hijo, pues a pesar de ver el notable cambio que su hijo había dado, al avanzar el combate, noto algo que ningún otro había hecho, llevándose una gran decepción.

                                                        

**~.o0o.~**

 

Boruto peleaba con todo lo que tenía, pero así como el daba todo de sí, Shikadai hacía lo mismo, y justo cuando creía que perdería contra el Nara, el mismo milagro que había ocurrido cuando luchó contra Yurui, ocurrió cuando Shikadai, estuvo a punto de derrotarlo.

Y aunque no podía creer que la pelea la había ganado, sentía que algo andaba demasiado extraño, especialmente cuando no se sentía tan agotado como debería y lo atribuyó al arduo entrenamiento que había tenido con Sasuke.

 

—Boruto Uzumaki de Konoha, es el ganador de este combate —

 

Boruto comenzó a brincar con los brazos alzados al saberse el ganador de ese combate. Y cuando vio que su padre saltaba hasta situarse justo frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa, alzó su puño derecho.

 

—Lo logré papá. Gane el combate —, dijo animado, esperando que su padre devolviera el choque de puños.

 

Y justo cuando vio que su padre comenzó a levantar la mano, Boruto se emocionó al creer que recibiría una felicitación por su combate, sin embargo, Naruto solamente apretó su brazo, hasta el punto de lastimarlo.

 

—Este artefacto no está permitido utilizarlo —, dijo severo el mayor de los Uzumaki.

—Eso es una pulsera de la buena suerte y me lo obsequio…

 

Pero el Hokage no estaba dispuesto a oír ninguna excusa, especialmente cuando había decidido confiar en que su hijo había madurado y había tomado el camino correcto para volverse un ninja.

 

—Justo cuando decidí confiar en que habías madurado, logras decepcionarme nuevamente —, le dijo despectivo, mientras dirigía su mirada a Lee —. Rock Lee, Boruto Uzumaki ha hecho trampa al utilizar armamentos no autorizados durante todo el examen. Él no merece siquiera seguir participando en los exámenes.

—Lee solamente asintió, mientras miraba seriamente al menor de los Uzumakis —. Boruto Uzumaki queda descalificado por cometer trampa, el ganador de este combate es Shikadai Nara de Konoha.

 

Boruto miró con horror a todos los espectadores, obviamente no solamente lo sentía, sabía que todos hablaban mal de él, cuando ni siquiera sabía que esa pulsera le había ayudado. Desesperado, miró a Sakura, pero al ver el rostro de satisfacción que la Haruno tenía, supo que aquello había sido su plan desde un principio, pero, ¿por qué la madre de Sarada quería hacerle tanto daño?

 

—Si me permites explicarte quien me dio esto, te lo diré, pero no era mi intención usar ventajas durante el examen papá —, el menor miró desesperado a su padre, creyendo que le permitiría algo así.

— ¿Qué no es obvio Boruto-kun?, no creo que debas explicarle a tu padre, como nos encontramos y cómo aceptaste utilizar mi invento para así demostrar de lo que era capaz la tecnología. Damas y caballeros, este armamento es capaz de ayudar incluso a ninjas que no tengan la capacidad de utilizar ninjutsus, incluso es favorable para evitar el agotamiento en su totalidad —, el científico Katasuke apareció tal como estaba en el plan, todo para evitar que su aliada fuera descubierta. ¿Qué si le daba pena el joven Uzumaki?, sí que le daba pena, pero sabía y creía firmemente que el Hokage sería benevolente con su hijo —. Es una pena que Boruto-kun no ganara el combate, pero como podrán ver, esta invención es sumamente beneficiosa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —, exclamó Boruto desesperado —. Yo no lo conozco y mucho menos tenía intenciones de utilizar su armatoste —, se defendió, mientras miraba a su padre.

 

El Omega Uzumaki, esperaba que su padre le creyera, pero al ver que alzaba su mano para arrebatarle la bandana, supo que ese Alfa solamente le creía a otros, menos a él.

 

—Boruto Uzumaki, no mereces ser un ninja. Has deshonrado a toda Konoha, me has deshonrado a mí —, Naruto solo había visto a Sasuke, y había visto que el Omega Uchiha se había llevado una tremenda decepción, así que no era de extrañar que sus acciones para con su hijo eran demasiado severas, pero justo ahora le importaba Sasuke —. Esto es lo menos que te mereces.

 

Y aunque estaba dispuesto a dejar aquel incidente por la paz, uno de los tantos espectadores hizo mención de algo que debía tomar con extrema seriedad.

 

—Eso no es un castigo severo. Escuche que a uno de sus ninjas le selló el Chakra y fuerza por un simple lío de pantalones —

 

Aquel comentario ocasionó que todo mundo comenzara a hablar cosas en contra del castigo del Hokage y sobre todo, por el supuesto lío de pantalones. Para los aldeanos de Konoha, era algo sumamente vergonzoso que uno de sus miembros hubiera hecho tal acto deshonroso frente a las demás aldeas, eso sin contar que se trataba de un Omega, así que se les hacía injusto el beneficio que el Hokage le daba a su hijo.

 

—La aldea ha hablado —, murmuró Naruto resignado y no muy seguro de aplicar el siguiente castigo.

— ** _Naruto, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que estás pensando_** —, Kurama se mostró preocupado.

— _Kurama, no te entrometas_ —, le respondió con su pensamiento de una manera sumamente seria.

—Papá, ¿qué vas a hacer? —, Boruto vio como su padre se acercaba poco a poco, mientras hacía una especie de sellos con sus manos.

 

Y cuando menos se lo espero, su padre le dio justo en el centro de su estómago, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

 

—Nos has deshonrado a todos en Konoha. Tú no mereces ni siquiera tener el privilegio del uso del Chakra —

 

El Omega Uzumaki vio con horror a su padre, para después mirar a todos eso metiches de su aldea, pero más le dolía ver cómo lo miraba Sasuke, sus amigos y compañeros, como si en verdad creyeran que él era capaz de cometer trampa. Inclusive Shikadai y Sarada lo miraban así, con demasiado reproche, él único que lo veía como usualmente lo hacía –y más que nada preocupación- era Mitsuki y ciertamente eso le aliviaba. Así que para evitar las miradas llenas de odio y decepción, se puso de pie con mucho trabajo y se quitó la pulsera, mientras miraba con odio a su padre.

 

—Me da gusto que como líder y Hokage hayas demostrado tu poder —, con seriedad miró a su padre —. Pero como padre has fallado enormemente. Naruto Uzumaki, ¡te odio! y también odio a Hinata Hyuga por haberte envenenado en contra mía. —

 

Naruto comenzó a ablandar su mirada al oír aquellas palabras, casi sintiendo el impulso de quitarle a su hijo aquel sello, sin embargo, cambió de opinión casi de inmediato.

 

—Vete a casa, ya luego hablaremos seriamente sobre tu comportamiento —

 

El joven Uzumaki solamente negó, para después ir directo a la salida, no sin antes lanzarle en la cara a ese intento de científico aquel aparatejo que ni había querido usar.

Katasuke vio arrepentido a ese joven Omega, para después mirar hacia donde estaba Sakura Haruno, sin embargo, la peli rosa ya no estaba. Katasuke nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Bortuto estaba caminando sin rumbo, ni siquiera quería ir a esa maldita casa a la que debería llamarle hogar. Y para buena o mala suerte, la mayoría de las personas estaban observando la última fase de los exámenes, sin embargo, detuvo su paso cuando un grupo de no más de cuatro personas, junto a la mujer que le había engañado se habían situado justo frente a él.

 

— ¿Te gusto mi regalo, Boruto-kun? —, preguntó Sakura de manera cínica.

— ¿Por qué me engaño de esa manera?, yo ni siquiera le hice algo como para que me hiciera esta clase de daño —, reprochó el Omega con furia.

—Sakura sonrió con maldad —. Niño, tu padre me las debía, además, con este plan salí demasiado beneficiada, ahora caballeros, supongo que su jefe no está para esperar más a su futuro esposo —

—Boruto cayó en cuenta de los ninjas que estaban con la Haruno y ahora que no tenía Chakra, sintió terror, sin embargo, saco un kunai y se puso en posición de batalla —. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —, preguntó lo más valiente posible.

—No es nada personal niño, pero nuestro jefe quiere casarse y juntarse con el hijo del último Uzumaki y el último Uchiha con vida, y para buena fortuna, naciste siendo Omega, así que hicimos un trato con Sakura Haruno, y ahora es hora de obtener lo que se nos prometió —, dijo con burla uno de aquellos Alfas —. Además, no es como si tu papi quisiera verte justo ahora, ya sabes, con eso de que deshonraste a su preciada Konoha y a él.

— ¡Están locos! —, exclamó Boruto —. Además de que se equivocaron, yo soy hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, es obvio que eso arruina sus planes, malditos idiotas.

 

Sakura junto con aquellos ninjas comenzaron a reír al oír aquello, mientras que el Uzumaki quedaba más nervioso.

 

—Niño, la razón por la que Hinata comenzó a odiarte cuando quedó embarazada, es porque al fin tendría un hijo de Naruto. Tú niño, fuiste cambiado al nacer con un bebé muerto y tu verdadera madre vendría siendo Sasuke Uchiha —, sin ningún tacto, Sakura revelo aquello que tanto le molestaba.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡es imposible! —, Boruto se negaba a creer aquello. Sin embargo, aquello tendría sentido, pues recordaba que Hinata comenzó a rechazarlo cuando supo que esperaba a Himawari, así como también comenzó a envenenar a su padre para que lo odiara. También explicaría porque le interesaba demasiado llamar la atención de Sasuke.

—Eso ya no importa ahora niño, será mejor que te despidas de esta mugrosa aldea y te hagas a la idea de lo que el destino te preparo.

 

A pesar de la confusión, a pesar de no poder usar ninguna clase de ninjutsus, Boruto se defendió como pudo, sin embargo, el evidente número de contrincantes -que bien podrían ser Jounins-, logró darle una considerable desventaja. Solo quedando en el lugar, el medallón donde tenía la única foto de su hermana menor.

Mientras que Sakura, se retiraba con una enorme sonrisa al saber que había ganado y obtenido su venganza y claro, una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Hanabi sabía que como la ahora líder del clan Hyuga, tenía deberes. Y a pesar de que deseaba ir a ver a su sobrino pelear, tuvo que quedarse, debido a que la vieja partera, Nana Hyuga estaba a punto de fallecer.

Como líder era su deber estar para ella, especialmente cuando estaba agradecida con aquella anciana, por haber ayudado a su difunta hermana a tener a sus dos hijos, aun si Himawari había fallecido junto a Hinata.

 

—Nana-san, ¿para qué me necesitaba? —, le pregunto amable, mientras sostenía su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Hanabi-sama, he guardado esto por tantos años, pero ahora que mi hora  me está llegando, no puedo hacerlo más —, la mujer se veía alterada —. El joven Boruto no es hijo de su difunta hermana.

—Hanabi sonrió al creer que la vieja sufría algún delirio —. Nana-san, debe permanecer tranquila —, le dijo.

—Usted no entiende. El amo Hiashi-sama cambió al bebé muerto de su hermana por el hijo del último Uchiha con vida. Sasuke Uchiha es un Omega y tuvo a un hijo del Séptimo. Boruto era ese bebé —, desesperada, le dio a Hanabi, un viejo libro que tenía justo en su buro. Libro que había salvado de la basura cuando Hinata falleció —. Este es el diario de Hinata-sama y allí dejó escrito el ruin crimen que cometimos su padre, su hermana y yo. En verdad lo lamento Hanabi-sama —, la mujer comenzó a toser justo después de decir aquello.

 

Hanabi no podía creer aquello, ni siquiera quería creerlo, pero al ver la desesperación de la mujer y recordar cómo eran su hermana y su padre con Boruto, supo que aquello era verdad y en verdad se sintió devastada, pues su familia y su clan habían quedado sumamente avergonzados.

Obviamente tenía las intenciones de revelar aquello y darle un merecido castigo a su padre. Vio con lastima a la mujer, pues era obvio que había sido solamente un peón para su padre y hermana.

 

— ¿Cómo pudiste Hinata? —

 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Naruto nunca aprende, lo malo es que va a aprender demasiado tarde y muy posiblemente sea casi imposible...   
> Les dejo unos Spoilers, nada más para picarlos más xD  
> .- El plan de Sakura es descubierto.  
> .- Naruto busca como recuperar a Sasuke y a Boruto.   
> .- Boruto le teme a los Alfas y a su “madre”, con la excepción de un solo Alfa.  
> Todo eso y más, en el próximo capítulo…   
> Próximo capítulo… “Desesperante Error”  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


	5. "Desesperante Error"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No iba a actualizar en un buen tiempo, pero como tenía escrito un buen pedazo del capítulo, decidí que era justo darles una actualización.   
> Aunque muy probablemente la próxima actualización será algo tardía, pues ando algo deprimida. Recordarán que yo cuidaba a mi madre enferma, pues el pasado 24 de abril ella falleció, así que sabrán cómo andamos en mi familia. Espero y comprendan y sean amables de darme aviso en caso de anomalías en cuanto a mis fics :(  
> En fin, los personajes de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y los demás de mi propia autoría. La historia contará con una que otra cosa de la película/anime/manga de Boruto, pero serán mínimos.  
> Y una aclaración sumamente importante y para evitarme malos ratos aun si es Spoiler, Boruto no es hijo de Hinata. Sarada no es hija de Sasuke. Y Himawari aun si es hija de Hinata y Naruto, falleció junto con Hinata durante el parto. De allí en más, los demás secretos se irán revelando durante los siguientes capítulos ;)  
> Y una advertencia de gran importancia: Si eres fan de Sakura y Hinata, abstente a leer, porque habrá odio hacia ambos personajes, así que evitemos los malos ratos y palabras ofensivas ;)  
> Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/

_Sasuke se sentía completamente devastado. El Alfa a quien creyó conocer de verdad, le había traicionado, y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la mentira que Sakura Haruno había regado a Konoha, porque simplemente, Naruto no espero demasiado para revolcarse con la maldita Hinata Hyuga y para colmo, embarazarla._

_Obviamente él no se iba a quedar a ver cómo su amado Alfa se comportaba con aquella mujer de una manera delicada y cariñosa, especialmente cuando aquel trato tan fino y delicado debería ser para él y el hijo que esperaba._

_Los meses siguientes tal vez llegaron a ser una tortura, al menos por no haber tenido a su lado a ese Alfa infiel, pero Sasuke hizo de todo para que su hijo estuviera bien, o al menos eso es lo que pensó en esos tortuosos, pero hermosos meses, hasta que el fatídico llegó._

_Tal vez fue porque estaba solo en el bosque, cuando Juugo y Suigetsu le habían dicho que los esperara, o tal vez porque había recordado que su amado y a la vez odiado Dobe tendría dentro de poco al hijo de Hinata, pero justo cuando más necesitaba de alguien, su hijo había decidido nacer._

_Fueron las horas más angustiantes y dolorosas que pudo haber pasado, pero había logrado tener a su hijo en medio de la nada, y aunque juraba que su hijo había nacido rubio, se había desmayado justo después de haber cortado el cordón umbilical._

_Para cuando despertó, vio a su hijo, sin embargo, su amado bebé no lloraba, ni siquiera respiraba. El único ser que había logrado que aún mantuviera amor hacia Naruto, había muerto y una gran parte de él, se había ido con su hijo._

_Obviamente enterró a su hijo justo fuera de la guarida de Orochimaru, ante la lastimosa mirada de Juugo y Suigetsu, quienes lamentaban la pérdida de su antiguo líder._

_Y aunque le dolió regresar a Konoha, sabía que debía volver para mantener tranquilo al consejo y claro, pedirle a Kakashi que lo mande a una misión de reconocimiento, aunque claro, también hacía eso para limpiar su nombre y darle su merecido a Sakura Haruno. Obviamente Naruto lo encaró con odio, y obviamente él se defendió._

 

_—No voy a quedarme a jugar a la familia con alguien con quien no tuve y jamás tendría nada —, le recalcó lo más obvio._

_—Eres un poco hombre Sasuke. Al menos ten la maldita decencia de quedarte a lado de tu hija, no lo hagas por Sakura, hazlo por Sarada —, rebatió Naruto con furia._

_—Esa mujer no es nada para mí —, respondió sin sentimientos —. Me voy, entre más pronto lo haga, no tendré que soportar el “no te vayas sin mi Sasuke-kun” de esa maldita escoria —_

 

_Sin más, Sasuke decidió correr hacia la salida, nada ni nadie haría que cambiara de opinión, pues Sasuke Uchiha tenía la misión de limpiar su nombre, al menos así tendría su conciencia limpia._

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**“Desesperante Error”**

 

Mitsuki estaba completamente desesperado, pues habían pasado tres días desde lo sucedido en los exámenes Chunin y no había encontrado a Boruto.

Él fue el único que se preocupó por el Uzumaki, así que no fue nada raro que haya encontrado aquel medallón que bien sabía, su sol jamás abandonaba, y aunque desesperado lo busco por toda Konoha, no hubo señales de Boruto.

Obviamente al haber buscado el solo, le tomó todo el resto del día, así que al ver que anochecía, fue directo a ver al Hokage, recibiendo una respuesta que lo dejó furioso.

 

—Ahora no me importa lo que Boruto haga, tengo mayores problemas que resolver por su imprudente actuar —

 

Y aunque creyó que alguno de sus amigos o incluso Sarada lo ayudarían, ninguno tenía ganas de saber de Boruto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la respuesta del supuesto mejor amigo -y aunque odiaba admitirlo, otro de sus rivales en el amor-, pues el Nara parecía completamente decepcionado y enojado, hasta el punto de olvidar que conocía al Uzumaki desde su infancia.

 

—Si está en problemas es por su propia culpa, así que bien merecido se lo tendría —

 

Sarada incluso trató de disuadirlo para que dejara la búsqueda, según ella, aquello era un patético intento del Uzumaki para llamar la atención y tener el perdón de su padre. Sin embargo, Mitsuki siguió con su búsqueda, sin llegar a encontrar a Boruto. Recurriendo así, a pedir ayuda a alguien más. Primero fue con su padre, y no fue nada raro que Orochimaru se hubiera puesto energético y mandón en cuanto le dijo aquello.

 

—Juugo y Suigetsu te ayudarán a encontrarlo —, dijo de lo más normal.

— ¡No puedes tomar esas decisiones así nada más! —, dijo Suigetsu con molestia —. Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme en estos momentos —, le recordó lo obvio mientras señalaba su plano vientre.

—Mitsuki parpadeo de manera rápida —. ¿Estás embarazado? —, preguntó con asombro.

— ¿Qué esperabas hijo?, teniendo en cuenta que Juugo no es un Alfa con paciencia cuando toma su otra personalidad y…

— ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías! —, reclamó indignado —. Y tú, ¿por qué no le pides ayuda al Hokage?, después de todo es su hijo de quien hablas —, aquello era lo más sensato a su parecer.

—Fui primero con él, pero al parecer, no es de suma importancia que su hijo no aparezca —, respondió con rencor —. Por eso vine por ayuda con ustedes —, dijo seriamente.

—Suigetsu suspiro resignado —. Entonces tendremos que ayudar a que lo encuentres —, dijo resignado, mientras veía a su Alfa llegar —. ¿Ayudaremos Juugo?, ¿no? —, le pregunto sonriente.

—Debemos ayudar a quien necesite —, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mitsuki asintió con más calma —. Gracias —

 

Después de aquello, Juugo decidió alistarse con varias cosas para la búsqueda, pues sabía a la perfección que su pareja no lo dejaría ir solo y tampoco estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a Suigetsu.

Una vez listos, los tres salieron de aquella guarida, mientras Orochimaru los despedía de manera un tanto energética.

 

—Parece ser que mi hermano menor está demasiado enamorado —

 

Orochimaru sonrió de manera ladina, al oír el comentario de Loud que había creado.

 

—Eso es lo que lo hace completamente diferente de ti —

 

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. El nuevo Mitsuki era más humano, incluso se podría decir, que era el clon perfecto, pues no solo por el simple hecho de haber nacido con una casta, también por los recientes sentimientos que el chico ahora tenía hacia el joven Uzumaki.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

 

El misterioso grupo de ninjas que habían hecho tratos con Sakura Haruno, se encontraban custodiando desde distintos puntos de aquel frondoso bosque, la única cabaña que había por el lugar. Si bien, no avanzaron demasiado, el grupo estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Konoha, y para buena fortuna, en un lugar donde no había signos de gente.

Todos y cada uno de aquellos ninjas de la casta Alfa, habían ingerido por anticipado un potente supresor, para evitar hacer algo en contra del Omega que se convertiría en pareja de su respetado líder. Y mientras los Alfas custodiaban que nada, ni nadie se acercara a la zona, dentro de la cabaña, dos de los consejeros principales -Alfas con parejas marcadas- de aquel extraño Alfa -que no tenía las intenciones de mostrarse aún- se aseguraban de vigilar de cerca al futuro consorte de su jefe.

Por órdenes de aquel hombre, habían suministrado al Omega fuertes dosis de drogas para obligar al joven Uzumaki a entrar en celo, incluso lo tenían sometido con toda clase de juguetes, para hacer más humillante y rápido el primer celo del joven Omega.

 

—Ya se corrió de nuevo —, comentó uno de aquellos hombres, sin siquiera llegar a sentir pena por el adolescente.

—Y aun con eso, no podemos dejarlo descansar —, dijo con burla el otro individuo, pues el Uzumaki aún no entraba en celo —. Sí que es resistente el mocoso.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —, preguntó —. Sabiendo a qué clanes pertenece, es obvio que ves de donde heredó toda esa resistencia.

 

Boruto solo los miraba con desesperación, o al menos hacía el intento de enfocar su mirada en aquellos insensibles Alfas.

Llevaba tres largos días en esa incómoda posición, con aquel vibrador incrustado en su interior y su miembro obstruido y maniatado con otros dos vibradores. Ni siquiera le daban suficiente tiempo para que se reponga, cuando volvían a encender los vibradores  e inyectarle más de esa droga que le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Su brazo izquierdo le dolía a horrores -producto de un castigo por tratar de escapar- y aunque se aseguraban de darle agua y algo de fruta cada diez horas, Boruto sentía que no resistiría más, siempre preguntándose ¿cuánto podía tardar su padre en encontrarlo?

 

— ¿Aún crees que tu padre hará algo para encontrarte mocoso? —, burlesco, jalo los rubios cabellos del Omega, para obligarlo a que lo mire —. Si a tu padre le interesaras en lo más mínimo, ya estuvieras en tu casa, pero en su lugar sigues aquí, siendo humillado —

—Boruto lo miro con odio, mientras jadeaba —. Pú… Púdrete maldito… —

—Parece ser que no es suficiente con esa potencia —, mencionó el otro, mientras utilizaba los controles de los vibradores —. Tal vez, también deberíamos agregar más de ese dulce afrodisiaco.

 

Boruto sentía que ya no aguantaría más aquello, y sin poder controlarse, termino corriéndose una vez más, solo que esta vez, había algo diferente, pues se sentía más caliente que antes.

 

—Parece ser que decirle la verdad de su padre, hizo que se rindiera —, dijo más que divertido —. Puedo sentir levemente su aroma.

—Tal vez debamos mencionar a su otro padre, Sasuke Uchiha —, mencionó burlesco el otro.

— ¡Callate! —, gritó desesperado al oír ese nombre.

— ¿Por qué? —, cuestionó con una sonrisa malévola —. ¿Temes escuchar como el Uchiha te entrego a Hinata Hyuga?, o es que acaso, ¿temes saber que ni tu progenitor te amaba?, incluso puedo asegurar que ese entrenamiento suyo, fue solamente para sentir menos culpa por haberte entregado a una mujer que nunca te amo como hijo.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —, le pidió desesperado.

 

Pero en lugar de sentir pena por aquel chico, los Alfas rieron por las tragedias del Uzumaki, incluso se aseguraron de volver a encender los vibradores, cuando sintieron más fuerte el aroma del Omega, hasta que por fin lograron su cometido: Boruto Uzumaki había entrado en celo.

 

—Es hora de darle aviso al amo Miyamoto —, comentó divertido al ver como el Uzumaki pedía más.

—Los Omegas son tan fáciles una vez entran en celo —, murmuró más que divertido, pues el Uzumaki estaba pidiendo que pararan hacía unos minutos atrás y ahora pedía ayuda para controlar su celo.

 

Y justo cuando habían comenzado a reír por cómo se veía ahora el Omega, tuvieron que silenciar sus risas, cuando escucharon explosiones justo afuera.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando ahora? —

 

Ni bien habían hecho esa pregunta, cuando uno de los ninjas que custodiaban afuera, entró con completa prisa.

 

— ¡Nos están atacando! —

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Después de unas horas corriendo a gran velocidad, Mitsuki, junto con Juugo y Suigetsu, habían dado con un lo que parecía una base de unos extraños ninjas. A lo lejos se notaba que no eran de esas tierras, casi jurando que provenían del país del rayo, sin embargo, era demasiado inusual que estuvieran haciendo guardia justo en una zona donde no había indicios de vida, y más aún, protegiendo solamente esa cabaña en particular.

 

—Es demasiado sospechoso —, comentó Suigetsu seriamente.

—Y no solo eso, el aroma que sale de esa cabaña es obviamente de un Omega —, respondió Juugo, mientras miraba con detalle a Mitsuki.

— ¡Conozco a esos tipos! —

 

Mitsuki se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Obviamente reconoció a esos hombres como los alborotadores que causaron que el Hokage sellará el chakra de Boruto. Y fue peor su reacción cuando pudo reconocer ese aroma que viajaba a través del aire.

Ni Juugo y mucho menos Suigetsu pudieron prevenir lo ocurrido, pues el joven Alfa había saltado a gran velocidad con su modo Sabio activado y había comenzado a atacar a cada uno de esos ninjas.

 

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?! —, Suigetsu iba a ir a ayudar, hasta que fue detenido por su pareja.

—Yo ayudaré a que él derrote a eso ninjas, y una vez que el camino esté liberado, ve a esa cabaña y dale de los supresores que trajiste a Boruto Uzumaki —, pidió Juugo completamente serio.

— ¿Entonces el Omega que está allí adentro es el pequeño Uzumaki? —, Suigetsu no pudo refutar ante la orden de su Alfa, y menos cuando sabía que Juugo lo estaba protegiendo por su embarazo.

 

Juugo ayudo en lo que pudo a Mitsuki, más que nada por la falta de control que evidentemente tenía el hijo de Orochimaru.

Era obvio que Mitsuki había perdido el control de sí mismo, debido al reciente celo del Omega del que estaba enamorado, y aunque de cierta forma eso ayudó a que terminarán con los enemigos más rápido, todo se dificulto cuando Mitsuki ni siquiera hacía caso a las palabras de Juugo.

 

—Para ser un niño, es demasiado poderoso —, comentó Suigetsu al ver como Mitsuki derribaba a su Alfa.

—Debemos calmarlo antes de que cometa una locura —, dijo Juugo, mientras se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta.

—Yo mientras podría aplicarle el supresor al hijo del Hokage —, mencionó, mientras comenzaba a ir en dirección a la cabaña.

 

Nada prepara a un Omega para ver algo como lo que sucedía dentro de ese lugar. Suigetsu ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y dejó demasiado heridos a esos malditos Alfas, esperando que no lograrán sobrevivir.

Después de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones y calmarse, trato de acercarse al maniatado Omega, pero Boruto temía cualquier contacto en esos momentos.

 

— ¡No me toque! —

 

Sin embargo, Suigetsu hizo caso omiso y primeramente, le retiró todos esos aparatos mal habidos al Omega Uzumaki. Después se aseguró de liberarlo de las horribles e incómodas ataduras de las que era preso.

Ni siquiera en sus años como ninja lo prepararon para ver en persona esa clase de trato y al juzgar por la manera en la que el Uzumaki se agarraba el brazo, entendió que posiblemente lo tenía fracturado. Lo peor era ese terrible celo, que se notaba que lo habían forzado por toda clase de drogas, y no había que ser un genio para deducirlo, puesto que las pruebas estaban regadas por todas partes.

 

—Niño, voy a aplicarte este supresor. Posiblemente no te calme como se debe, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos —, sabía que por más bueno que fuera el supresor hecho por Orochimaru, no sería suficiente considerando por todo lo que había pasado el Omega.

—Boruto asintió demasiado nervioso, todo mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en el Omega mayor —. ¡Ayúdame por favor! —, le pidió desesperado al sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba aún más, si es que eso era posible, ¿acaso el celo era así de doloroso?...

 

Suigetsu no espero más para inyectar el supresor, y aunque lo ideal era no mover el brazo del Uzumaki, sabía que si no se daban prisa, muy posiblemente llegarían los refuerzos de esos ninjas. Así que con eso en mente, como pudo, hizo un cabestrillo para no empeorar el brazo del menor, y solamente cuando vio que el Uzumaki se calmaba un poco, fue que decidió llamar a los Alfas que se encontraban afuera.

 

—Ahora vuelvo, iré a llamar a mi pareja y a Mitsuki —, le dijo con calma, al ver como el rubio se aferraba a su brazo.

— ¿Mitsuki está aquí? —, preguntó ilusionado. Justo unas horas atrás, creía que no le importaba a nadie.

—Él fue quien nos pidió ayuda para encontrarte niño —, respondió sonriente —. Y si me lo permites, iré a decirles que pueden pasar, yo te llevaría, pero no puedo arriesgarme más de lo que ya lo hice —, comentó apenado, mientras señalaba su vientre.

 

Suigetsu espero a que Boruto liberara su brazo, para después envolverlo en una sábana y salir a ver cómo iban esos dos Alfas.

 

— ¿Cómo vas con ese problema Juugo? —, preguntó al ver que Mitsuki ya se había calmado.

—Tuve que tomarlo desprevenido para suministrarle un supresor —, respondió Juugo, mientras miraba al más joven —. ¿Cómo está el hijo del Hokage? —

—Suigetsu negó preocupado —. Solo te sé decir, que si golpeo a ese idiota que tiene por padre, ni te metas.

— ¿Tan mal está Boruto? —, preguntó Mitsuki completamente alarmado.

—Es muy probable que necesite alguna clase de terapia, puede que no hayan logrado hacerle nada, sin embargo, lo que le hicieron es demasiado traumático para un Omega, y más si hablamos de uno tan joven como él —, explicó apenado.

 

Mitsuki ni siquiera esperó a que los mayores entrarán, una vez se puso de pie, fue directamente al interior de ese lugar, detallando en su memoria todo lo que había en ese lugar.

Preocupado, se acercó a su compañero de equipo y Omega que quería como su compañero, viendo el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

 

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo —, murmuró arrepentido.

—Al menos sé que a alguien le importo, Mitsuki —, respondió completamente avergonzado.

 

Ninguno dijo nada más. Boruto por simple vergüenza que sentía al saber que su compañero y amigo lo había visto en ese deplorable estado, ¡por dios!, ni siquiera podía tratar de sonreír para Mitsuki, como usualmente lo haría.

En cuanto a Mitsuki, él tuvo que quedarse callado, pues sentía que solo lanzaría toda clase de maldiciones en contra de esos tipos que le hicieron tanto daño a su sol, y aún más, en contra del maldito que Boruto tenía por padre.

Con cuidado, hizo que Boruto subiera a su espalda, porque no sentía que pudiera controlarse más, si el Omega estuviera con otro Alfa.

Una vez se alistaron, Mitsuki, Juugo y Suigetsu comenzaron a correr hacia Konoha.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Hanabi estaba preocupada. Había escuchado lo ocurrido en los exámenes y desde luego que se había preocupado al oír el castigo que Boruto había recibido. Sin embargo, decidió aclarar las cosas como se debe y castigar a su padre por lo que había hecho.

No fue nada raro que Hiashi Hyuga estuviera lanzando pestes en contra del que hacía unas horas, creía su sobrino, y aunque le dolía tomar represalias en contra de su propio padre y difunta hermana, ella adoraba a Boruto como para dejar que siguiera sufriendo, así que haría las cosas bien.

 

— ¿Qué es esto Hanabi? —, Hiashi se mostró completamente sorprendido al verse rodeado por su hija y otros tres miembros del consejo de los Hyuga.

—Hiashi Hyuga, se le acusa de fraude y engaño en contra del último Uchiha y el actual Hokage, ¿cómo se declara ante estas acusaciones? —, Hanabi esperaba que por lo menos, su padre dijera la verdad.

—Hiashi se mostró completamente sorprendido, esperando que su hija no hubiera descubierto su más horrendo secreto —. No sé de qué me hablas hija. —

—Hanabi se mostró decepcionada de aquella respuesta —. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo padre. Tú cambiaste al bebé muerto de mi hermana por el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha. Dejaste que Hinata hiciera lo que quisiera de una manera terrible y además, todos estos años has permitido que Naruto Uzumaki descargara todo su odio y rencor en Boruto, todo porque Hinata te lo pidió —, más que furiosa, le dijo aquello. Ella en verdad estaba decepcionada de lo que su padre y hermana habían ocasionado —. Como hija y hermana de ti y Hinata, me siento completamente decepcionada de lo que mi familia hizo, pero como líder del clan, he decidido que castigo implementar en tu contra, dado que Nana-san y Hinata ya han fallecido, tú tomarás el castigo que mereces por tal crimen y el nombre de ellas será divulgado por los crímenes que cometieron.

— ¡Hanabi por favor! —, Hiashi se mostró completamente preocupado y avergonzado. Su hija estaba decidida a castigarlo y además, los que antes lo miraban con respeto, ahora lo veían con decepción y enojo.

—Parte de tu castigo será pedirle disculpas a Sasuke Uchiha, al Hokage y especialmente a Boruto, aun si eso llega a significar que debas arrodillarte o recibir unos cuantos golpes —, sentenció severa —. Ya hecho esto, regresaras y ante todo el clan, recibirás el castigo que el consejo y yo hemos decidido para ti. —

 

Hiashi bajo su cabeza, demasiado apenado. Una parte de él respiraba con más tranquilidad, pues al fin se vería liberado de aquel oscuro secreto, sin embargo, temía por las reacciones de Naruto y Sasuke.

No había marcha atrás. El secreto más grande de Hinata estaba por ser revelado.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke no había parado de entrenar desde lo ocurrido en los exámenes. Si bien Sarada platico con él acerca del comportamiento de Boruto, el Uchiha no podía evitar sentir decepción en contra de ese pequeño mentiroso. Y aunque una parte de él deseaba volver a confiar en Boruto Uzumaki, la otra le decía que no se volviera a dejar engañar por un Uzumaki.

Obviamente optó por mantenerse alejado del Omega, o al menos eso quiso hacer, hasta que a lo lejos, logro ver a ese científico caminar demasiado nervioso justo al lado de Sakura Haruno.

 

— ¿Qué se traerán entre manos esos dos? —

 

Decidió seguirlos de manera discreta y cautelosa. Si ese par procuraba encontrarse en secreto y además el nerviosismo de Katasuke, era por alguna razón, que nada bueno se traían entre manos.

 

— ¿Se puede saber porque irrumpió en mi casa? —, preguntó Sakura de manera molesta. Ella estaba disfrutando de la que era su nueva casa, bebiendo del mejor licor y disfrutando de una deliciosa y fina comida, cuando aquel científico llegó a interrumpir su festejo.

—Ya no aguanto más esto señora Haruno. Sé que dije que haría lo que fuera para que los Kages vieran mis herramientas, sin embargo, no a costa de un inocente —, Katasuke se sentía sumamente arrepentido por lo ocurrido, especialmente cuando había visto al amigo de Boruto buscarlo con desesperación.

— ¡No exageres! —, dijo indignada la peli rosa. Era obvio que tendría que hacer algo en contra de ese estúpido científico o diría la verdad y eso sería su perdición.

—Lo lamento señora Haruno, pero diré la verdad al Hokage. Boruto Uzumaki no hizo trampa porque quisiera, hizo trampa porque usted y yo lo engañamos, además…

—De manera discreta, Sakura comenzó a sacar un kunai —. ¿Además que? —, la mujer entrecerró los ojos, mientras una expresión lúgubre se hacía notar en su rostro.

—Creo que usted tiene que ver con la desaparición del chico —, temeroso respondió aquello.

—Haruno sonrió con maldad —. Sí insinúa que todo esto lo hice para vengarme de Naruto y Sasuke-kun, sí, está en lo cierto. Si dice que aproveche que Boruto Uzumaki no podía hacer uso de ningún Ninjutsu, también lo hice, y vaya que me pagaron por ese Omega virgen. En cuanto a usted, no creo que viva para contarlo.

 

Katasuke vio en cámara lenta como aquella mujer atentaba en contra de su vida. Sin embargo, la Haruno fue detenida justo a tiempo por ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke había escuchado cada una de las palabras de ese par. Y no podía creer cuan bajo podía caer aquella loca mujer. Sin embargo, sentía una inmensa culpa por haber desconfiado de Boruto y peor, ahora sentía mucha pena por el más joven de los Uzumaki, pues Naruto le había dado uno de los peores castigos a un inocente. Obviamente iba a interferir y de ser necesario, obligar a ese Dobe a disculparse con su hijo, pero al ver como Sakura atentaba en contra del científico y escuchar las horribles cosas que había hecho en contra de Boruto, supo que era hora de ponerle un alto.

 

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —, Sakura no podía creer que había sido descubierta, y lo peor, el Uchiha se veía sumamente furioso.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Boruto Uzumaki? —, exigió saber, activando el Sharingan y Rinnegan.

—Sakura sabía que estaba perdida, sin embargo le importaba muy poco al saber que su venganza estaba más que cumplida —. ¿Qué harás si te lo digo?, digo, ese niño no debería importarte, considerando que fue producto de la infidelidad de Naruto —, respondió con una burlesca sonrisa.

— ¡Sakura Haruno, responde a mi pregunta! —, exigió furioso.

—Tal vez sea mejor ir donde el Hokage, ya sabe, para que yo diga la verdad y ambos recibamos un castigo —, Katasuke se mostró completamente nervioso, pero aun así, se armó de valor, antes de que Sasuke cometiera un homicidio.

—Créeme que esa era mi principal intención —, respondió Sasuke seriamente.

 

Sin más, Sasuke no perdió más tiempo, así que obligando a Sakura a seguirle el paso y asegurarse de que el científico Katasuke los siguiera de cerca, los tres se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage.

Sasuke esperaba que Naruto fuera lo suficiente hombre para pedirle disculpas a Boruto y de no ser así, tendría que obligarlo a hacerlo.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

—Naruto, ¿estás seguro que no quieres mandar a algunos ninjas a buscar a tu hijo? —, preguntó Shikamaru demasiado preocupado.

—El Uzumaki solamente suspiro con cansancio —. Completamente Shikamaru. Estoy cien por ciento seguro que ese niño solamente está haciéndose la víctima para que le levante el castigo, algo que obviamente no haré, él puso a toda Konoha en vergüenza.

 

El Nara solamente negó ante lo dicho por su amigo. Si bien le había decepcionado que Boruto hubiera hecho trampa, también creía que el castigo que Naruto había aplicado era demasiado injusto, especialmente cuando consideraba que ese mismo castigo se lo había aplicado a Sakura por las horrendas cosas que había hecho, así que no consideraba que Boruto hubiera hecho algo de la misma magnitud. Y aunque iba a tratar de hacer que el Uzumaki cambiará de opinión, la puerta fue brutalmente abierta.

Tanto Naruto, como Shikamaru se sorprendieron de ver a Sasuke junto con el científico Katasuke y Sakura Haruno.

 

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? —, Naruto se mostró preocupado, especialmente al ver cómo el Uchiha obligaba a la Haruno a entrar a su oficina. Más le valía a Sakura que no le hubiera hecho nada malo a Sasuke.

— ¡Más les vale que hablen ahora! —, ordenó furioso el Uchiha, mientras miraba a ese par de malditos.

 

El Hokage y su ayudante se mostraron completamente confundidos por esa actitud, sin embargo, decidieron callar para saber de qué estaban hablando.

 

— ¡Hokage-sama, lamento lo que hice! —, Katasuke no aguanto más y comenzó a disculparse.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar Katasuke? —, preguntó confundido Naruto.

—Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, sin duda Naruto no había cambiado, es más, creía que con los años se había vuelto más Dobe de lo que ya era —. Sorprendí a estos dos hablando de lo sucedido en los exámenes. Resulta que ambos engañaron a Boruto para que utilizará esa herramienta sin que lo supiera —, respondió con exasperación.

—Eso quiere decir que Boruto si era inocente —, Shikamaru sonrió apenas al oír aquello, sin embargo, al mirar a Naruto, supo de inmediato que estaba completamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

—Él me lo dijo y no le creí —, murmuró con un sentimiento lleno de culpa, para después mirar con furia a los verdaderos causantes de aquel desastre —. ¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho? —, preguntó completamente furioso.

—Lo lamento demasiado Hokage-sama —, el científico bajo la mirada al no poder soportar su culpa.

—Eso no es todo Naruto —

— ¿Todavía hay más? —, Naruto vio con preocupación al Uchiha.

 

Sasuke estaba a punto de mencionar el detalle más delicado, hasta que de la nada, Hanabi Hyuga apareció junto con su padre y dos personas más que asumían, eran también parte del clan Hyuga.

 

—Lamento si interrumpo algo Hokage-sama, pero esto es de suma importancia, y dado que también está Uchiha-san, esto será más rápido —

 

Hanabi les hizo una señal a los dos hombres que custodiaban a Hiashi, para que obligarán a su antiguo líder a arrodillarse junto a ellos. Hanabi hizo lo mismo, ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke y Naruto, mientras que Sakura comenzaba a rezar por su bienestar.

Si bien en un principio quiso decirle la verdad a Sasuke, después de meditarlo y al ver la furia del Uchiha, cambio de opinión, pero para su mala suerte, Hanabi Hyuga ya sabía la verdad.

 

— ¿Qué te sucede Hanabi? —, exigió saber el Uzumaki.

—Uchiha-san, hace catorce años se le fue arrebatado algo de gran importancia y desgraciadamente mi padre fue el causante de ello —

— ¿Qué quieres decir niña? —, Sasuke cambiaba de dirección su mirada cada dos segundos.

— ¡¿De qué están hablando?! —, exigió saber Naruto.

—Hanabi miro con reproche a ese rubio tonto —. El día que Uchiha-san se fue por la supuesta infidelidad entre él y Sakura Haruno, no se fue solo. Uchiha-san estaba embarazado —, respondió seriamente.

 

Naruto se sorprendió con aquella respuesta, y aunque quiso reclamarle a Sasuke, recordó lo que él había hecho. Sin embargo, también había otra interrogante, ¿dónde estaba su hijo?...

 

—El nació muerto Naruto —, respondió el Uchiha seriamente al ver la mirada del rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, Naruto sintió culpa al oír aquello, y aunque no quería, sintió cierto rencor en contra de Boruto, casi como si él tuviera la culpa de todos sus males.

 

Naruto Uzumaki no podía creer lo que había escuchado. El saber que no le había creído a Sasuke tiempo atrás ya lo tenía odiándose, pero enterarse que se había ido embarazado y que había perdido al bebé lo hizo sentir aun peor. Y aunque sabía que odiar a Boruto estaba mal, no podía evitar pensar que si las cosas no se hubieran dado de esa manera, ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de una cena familiar con su hijo y Sasuke, pero en su lugar, debía tener la conciencia por los suelos, con el hijo que Sasuke había perdido y la muerte de su hija, así como un hijo sumamente irritante y mal portado.

 

— ¡Eso no es cierto Uchiha-san! —, respondió apresurada la Hyuga —. El día que Hinata tuvo a su hijo, este nació muerto. Ella sabía de su embarazo, así como sabía que el hijo que esperaba no era de Naruto-san, así que para evitar una vergüenza hacia el clan, mi padre logró localizarlo justo después de que usted diera a luz. Boruto Uzumaki no es hijo de Hinata Hyuga, ese niño es su hijo.

 

Hanabi ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar los ojos de Sasuke, ella simplemente dijo toda la verdad hasta el punto de quedar sin aliento.

Sasuke por su parte tardo en captar aquella revelación y en cuanto lo hizo recordó el primer momento en el que tuvo a su hijo entre sus manos. Recordó el rubio cabello de su bebé, pero al despertar solamente vio a un bebé sin vida y con cabello negro.

Todos esos años en los que siempre se lamentaba por la pérdida de su hijo, y siempre se aseguraba de ir a la tumba de ese bebé, ahora resultaba que no era suyo. También recordó el día que conoció a Boruto Uzumaki, y aun cuando se prometió así mismo a no tener nada que ver con un Uzumaki, termino por hacerle caso a ese joven Omega y ahora todo tenía sentido.

Después de unos minutos, cuando por fin entendió y aceptó lo sucedido, golpeó con un Chidori al causante de tanto dolor hacia su hijo.

 

—¡¿Dónde está Boruto?!, ¡¿en dónde está mi hijo?! —, le exigió saber con furia.

 

Naruto también tardó en captar las palabras de Hanabi. Es decir, se enteró de que Sasuke había estado embarazado y cuando creyó que su hijo había muerto, resultaba que todo ese tiempo, él había guardado rencor al niño que era la última prueba de amor entre él y Sasuke, todo porque Hinata estaba obsesionada con él. Y justo cuando iba a decir algo, sintió el merecido ataque de Sasuke hacia su persona.

 

—Debe estar en casa —, respondió adolorido y sin estar del todo seguro de que aquello fuera verdad.

—Naruto, bien sabes que eso no es verdad —, respondió Shikamaru completamente serio.

—Obviamente sé que no es verdad Nara —, respondió furioso el Uchiha —. Y lo sé porque esa maldita se lo vendió a unos malnacidos hijos de puta —, Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a la Haruno de manera amenazante —. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —, preguntó.

—Sakura temió por su vida

—. No lo sé. Yo solo recibí dinero a cambio de lo sucedido en los exámenes, ya sabes, les facilite el trabajo al ocasionar que le sellará el Chakra —, respondió temerosa.

 

Sasuke iba a atacarla hasta matarla, pero la llegada repentina de un Chunin a la oficina lo detuvo.

 

—Hokage-sama, su hijo está siendo llevado al hospital y…

 

El ninja no pudo terminar de hablar, pues el Uchiha lo había acorralado completamente desesperado.

 

— ¿Cómo se encuentra él? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Se le vio siendo cargado por su compañero de equipo y a su lado iban el señor Juugo y el señor Suigetsu. El joven Boruto no se veía nada bien Uchiha-san —, respondió nervioso el ninja.

 

Sasuke ni siquiera espero, decidió que debía apresurarse para llegar al hospital y asegurarse de que no le hubieran hecho nada malo a Boruto, a su hijo.

 

—Shikamaru, llama a los Ambu y que pongan en prisión a estos tres en lo que vengo —, ordenó seriamente Naruto.

 

Nadie dijo nada, Shikamaru simplemente asintió y Hanabi decidió que por el momento, dejaría que las cosas se hicieran como el Hokage lo había ordenado, aún si eso implicaba ver como su padre era llevado a prisión.

Naruto por su parte, decidió apresurarse a llegar al hospital, esperando en verdad que no le hubiera pasado nada malo a su hijo, o de verdad jamás se lo perdonaría.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

— ¿Qué crees que haces Shikadai? —

 

El joven Nara repentinamente se puso nervioso al ver que lo habían descubierto. Sabía que tentaba a su suerte al no querer verse descubierto, especialmente cuando en esa misión no solamente estaban él y sus dos compañeros de equipo, sin embargo, la preocupación por su amigo de la infancia y la repentina desaparición de Mitsuki, lo hicieron decidirse a ir a buscar a Boruto. Y aunque de cierta manera le apenaba que lo hubieran descubierto con las claras intenciones de desviarse del camino que los llevaba a Konoha, también se sorprendió de ver que sus compañeros de equipo y Sarada lo veían con las intenciones de acompañarlo.

 

—Supongo que estás preocupado por Boruto, ¿no? —, Sarada lo miro de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Creí que ya no pensarías en él, después de lo que hizo? —, comentó con burla la Akimichi, mientras disfrutaba de unas deliciosas frituras.

—Bueno, hasta yo sé que algo debió pasarle, considerando que Mitsuki desapareció y que Boruto no aparece desde lo sucedido en los exámenes.

—Supongo que debemos ayudarte —, comentó Inojin con un suspiro derrotado.

—Yo también ayudaré, pero si veo que solamente se fue para llamar la atención, juro que lo golpearé con todas mis fuerzas —, dijo la Uchiha sin más.

—Yo me encargo de distraer a la Sensei Moegi, más que nada, porque yo estoy del lado de que Boruto solo quiere llamar la atención —, mencionó Chouchou.

 

Shikadai ni bien agradeció, tuvo que detener sus intenciones de ir a buscar a Boruto, cuanto repentinamente, Mitsuki, acompañado de dos personas más, llegaban con prisa y con un Boruto en tan deplorable estado.

 

—Saben, creo que me retracto de lo que dije de Boruto —, dijo la Akimichi igual de preocupada que los demás.

—Shikadai y Sarada, vayan con ellos, se ve que están demasiado preocupados, Chouchou y yo iremos por Moegi-sensei y los alcanzaremos después  —

 

Ni Sarada, y mucho menos Shikadai, esperaron más. Ambos comenzaron a correr detrás de Mitsuki. Igual de preocupados y arrepentidos por no haberle hecho caso al hijo de Orochimaru.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Ni bien entraron a Konoha, quisieron pararlos, sin embargo, Mitsuki no estaba para hablar con nadie, y menos cuando podía sentir que Boruto volvia a emanar su aroma.

Mitsuki no se detuvo, hasta que llegó al hospital, y para su buena suerte, parecía que la ex Hokage se encontraba allí.

 

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —, exigió saber cuándo vio a varios ninjas seguir de cerca al hijo de Orochimaru.

—Lo lamentamos Tsunade-sama, pero  este Genin lleva desaparecido desde hace días y ahora regresa con estos criminales —, explicó de manera cortés aquel Chunin.

— ¿Y también notaste que trajimos a un herido?, peor aún, al hijo del Hokage, ¿no? —, mencionó rencoroso Suigetsu.

 

Tsunade se acercó con prisa a verificar a la persona que iba en la espalda de Mitsuki, y efectivamente, Boruto estaba en mal estado.

 

— ¡Llévenlo al área de aislamiento y asegúrense de que lo atiendan solamente Betas! —, ordenó seriamente —. En cuanto a ustedes, sigan con su trabajo y tú, ve a avisarle al Hokage que su hijo está en el hospital.

 

Cada uno de los ninjas que los siguieron, hicieron lo que Tsunade había ordenado. En cuanto a la ex Hokage, ella se aseguró de llevar a Mitsuki y compañía a una sala más privada para que le dijeran todo lo ocurrido.

 

—Traje algunas muestras de lo que le dieron para obligarlo a entrar en celo, ¿eso ayuda? —, Suigetsu le dio los frascos que había visto en el lugar.

—Ayuda y mucho —, respondió Tsunade —. No puedo creer que nadie se diera cuenta de la desaparición del chico, y menos que Naruto no se diera cuenta. Mitsuki, él tiene suerte de contar con alguien como tú.

 

Tsunade salió con prisa para verificar que hubieran hecho lo que había ordenado. Ella estaba decidida a ayudar a ese joven Omega en lo que pudiera, y claro, después golpearía a ese torpe Alfa que Boruto, tenía por padre.

 

**~.o0o.~**

 

Sasuke ni siquiera hablo con nadie. Apenas vio a Suigetsu y Juugo, junto a Mitsuki y su sobrina, fue a exigir respuestas.

 

— ¿Dónde está Boruto? —

—Están enyesando su brazo, pero ¿por qué tan preocupado por él?, creí que odiabas a los Uzumaki —, Suigetsu vio a Sasuke completamente confundido.

—Porque resulta que la maldita de Hinata Hyuga cambió a su hijo muerto con mi hijo.

 

Tanto Juugo, como Suigetsu se sorprendieron de oír aquello, ahora, con más razón, ambos se asegurarían de golpear a ese torpe Hokage.

En cuanto a los jóvenes Genin, ellos no entendían nada de lo que decía Sasuke Uchiha.

 

— ¿De qué están hablando tío? —, preguntó demasiado intrigada Sarada.

— ¿Él es tu tío?, creí que era tu padre Sarada, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? —, Shikadai se mostró completamente sorprendido.

—Considerando todo el estrés que trajo saber la verdad, y los exámenes Chunin, era obvio que no diría nada. Iba a decirles, pero con todo lo ocurrido, no buscaba el momento para explicarlo. Y sí, Sasuke Uchiha es mi tío y Sakura Haruno no es mi madre, solamente es una embustera —, respondió seriamente, para después mirar nuevamente a su tío —. ¿Qué quisiste decir tío Sasuke? —, volvió a preguntarle.

—Sasuke suspiro con resignación —. Cuando me fui de la aldea por mi misión, yo estaba embarazado. Creí haber perdido a mi hijo después del parto, pero al parecer, en el lapso en el que quede inconsciente, el padre de Hinata Hyuga cambio a mi bebé con su nieto muerto. Sarada, Boruto es mi hijo.

 

Para todos los que no sabían aquello, fue demasiado sorprendente descubrir aquello. Ahora entendían porque la repentina preocupación del Uchiha mayor en cuanto a lo que Boruto Uzumaki respecta.

Y aunque Sasuke tenía intenciones de agregar más palabras, no pudo evitar lanzar una tremenda exclamación al ver a Tsunade salir de la habitación donde su hijo se encontraba.

 

— ¿Cómo está él? —, Sasuke no dudo en acercarse a la doctora, aun cuando vio a lo lejos, que Naruto también había llegado.

—No lo violaron, si eso es lo que les interesa —, respondió —. Sin embargo, y al escuchar las explicaciones de Suigetsu Hozuki con detalle, él necesitará demasiado apoyo y ayuda psicológica —, explicó seriamente a la rubia.

 

Sasuke ni siquiera espero más, entró a esa habitación a verificar que su hijo estuviera bien, sin embargo, Boruto al verlo, recordó las crueles palabras de la Haruno y los ninjas que lo doblegaron y humillaron.

Él no quería estar cerca de Sasuke Uchiha, y menos de su padre, quien había entrado justo después del Uchiha.

 

— ¡Aléjense de mí! —, pidió desesperado.

—Tranquilo hijo, soy yo, papá —, Naruto trató de acercarse de manera cautelosa, sin embargo, al ver como Boruto se tiraba de la cama, hasta acurrucarse en una esquina de aquella habitación, se detuvo.

—Se quiénes son ambos… Sakura Haruno me dijo toda la verdad… y no los quiero cerca de mí… ¡A ninguno!...

—Boruto, lamento no haber estado a tu lado y…

— ¡Mitsuki! —, desesperado, Boruto llamó al único Alfa en el cual confiaba.

 

Y Mitsuki no dudo ni un segundo en entrar a auxiliar al Omega Uzumaki. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieron de ver cómo su hijo se aferraba desesperado a ese joven Alfa.

 

—Será mejor que salgan, ambos ponen nervioso a Boruto —, pidió de manera exigente el joven Alfa.

— ¡Es mi hijo! —, respondió furioso Naruto.

—Hokage, le recuerdo que hace unos días le dije que su hijo estaba desaparecido, así que ahora no venga a decir cosas que ni vienen al caso. Boruto no quiere tenerlos cerca, así que deberían de respetarlo, considerando todo lo que le ocurrió.

 

Una batalla de miradas se estaba realizando entre ambos Alfas, y al ver que eso solo ponía más nervioso a su hijo, Sasuke decidió intervenir.

 

—Luego vendré a verte Boruto —, Sasuke se aseguró de sacar a Naruto junto a él, no sin antes, decirle aquello a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sasuke? —, exigió saber con enojo, apenas estuvieron fuera.

—Porque Mitsuki tiene razón. Boruto nos tiene miedo y yo no pienso dejar que siga temiéndome. Pero de una vez te lo advierto Naruto Uzumaki, yo pienso recuperar a mi hijo y eso implica a ponerle mi apellido como debió ser en un principio.

 

Naruto temió por las palabras de Sasuke. Era obvio que el Uchiha estaba aún más molesto, y era obvio. Él había rechazado por tantos años a su hijo, y todo por hacerle caso a la maldita de Hinata. ¿Qué haría ahora para recuperar a ambos Omegas?...

 

**~.o0o.~**

Mientras tanto, en aquella cabaña, se hacía notar por fin el líder de aquellos malvados ninjas.

 

—Miyamoto-sama, lamentamos nuestra imprudencia —, se disculpó uno de los pocos hombres que habían sobrevivido al ataque de furia de aquel Genin.

—Sigo sin creer que un Genin fuera más poderoso que todos ustedes —, comentó el hombre —. ¿Al menos lograron que mi futuro consorte entrara en celo? —, preguntó con molestia.

—Lo logramos mi señor, ¿pero eso en que ayuda? —, uno de los que custodiaban al Omega Uzumaki se mostró completamente confundido.

—Ya verás lo que significa —

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que Naruto va a tenerla muy difícil con Sasuke y Boruto...  
> Les dejo unos Spoilers, nada más para picarlos más xD  
> .- Naruto reprende el acercamiento de Mitsuki con Boruto.  
> .- Naruto recibe una amenaza de guerra.  
> .- Sasuke toma una decisión muy importante.  
> .- Boruto desea la felicidad de sus padres.   
> Todo eso y más, en el próximo capítulo…  
> Próximo capítulo… “Desafiando Errores”  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Chau chau (^3-)/


End file.
